Demon Prince Of Underworld
by Gogeta444
Summary: Having lost his parents just after a few months of his birth. Naruto was adopted by the strongest Satan and the strongest Queen. What Havoc wil this bring down on the whole world. And with all these ladies around him a bit of perversion is necessary too. Very strong Naruto, Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Gogete444 here and I am presenting you all with a brand new story which also happens to be my 2nd story.**

 **Now onto more important thinks. This story is gonna be a NarutoXhighschool dxd with a few elements and characters from other animes. And I know there are a lot of devil Naruto stories out there but this idea just came to my mind and stuck like a leech. So I decided to write it and see what happens.**

 **Also Fair warning, like my Negima crossover story this one is also gonna be a lot different from canon so those who just want to read everything similar to the canon please note that this story is not for you. This site is all about unleashing our imaginations and I am doing that exactly.**

 **Another thing is that Naruto is gonna be very strong. And this is a harem fic though I haven't decided who are gonna be in the harem yet. The only one's I am sure about are Sona and Rias. Ya I know been done a lot of times but all I ask is that you give it a try atleast. So any suggesstions are welcomed along with intelligent criticism.**

 **Once again I will repeat that nearly all the events will deter from the canon though sometimes there outcome might be the same but not all the time.**

 **DISCLAIMER:- I don't own Naruto or Highschool dxd or Yu Yu Hakusho or any other anime or T.V series or Movie I can use in this story**

 **STORY START**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter 1:- Birth of a Legend**

There has been a legend about a creature whom was said to have enough power to bring destruction to everything in existence. It was said that even The Almighty God was wary to face off this creature. Only three existences in the whole universe could possibly ever hope to match it's might, and these three were the Infinite Dragon God, Dragon of Dreams and The Apocalypse Beast themselves.

These four super powers have always been in a sort of stand off against each other. None of them dared to attack the other because they knew if two of them were to fight then the remaining two will wait for the proper opportunity to pounce when they will be injured enough. This can bring about the destruction of the whole universe. So they never fought against each other, always remaining in a sort of stand still.

In this group of four one was indifferent towards humanity, opting to live in soltitude. The second just liked to fly around the various parts of universe. The third one was apocalyptic in nature, always destroying something. And the last on chose to remain Earth and after some time created a different dimension which came to be known as Underworld. He was the one who gave birth to the Demon race. When God banished his favourite son Lucifer, who fell from grace and came to underworld, he saw the potential in the Ex-Angel and offered him a place to stay. With time both became good friends and he offered Lucifer a chance to become his right hand man and to rule the underworld alongside with him.

Under both of their rule The Underworld flourished, it's people started to evolve. This evolution of Demon species gave birth to what we now know as Devils. But the Demon Lord soon became bored with The Underworld, such as the curse of immortality. So one day he just gave all the responsibilities to Lucifer and vanished, never to be seen until The Great War of Factions. Lucifer even elected three other Ultimate Devils to help him rule over the Underworld. Together they came to be known as Satans.

Hundreds of years passed and it travelled through every poosible dimensions. And When he came back to his own dimension, he found out that a war is going on and it is not only hurting everyone but it's also negatively affecting the nature itself. But what shocked him the most was that The Apocalypse Beast know as Trihexa, one of the super four, is being attracted by all the violence and is going to attack and soon destroy the whole earth, underworld and heaven included.

So while the war was going on, he went to confront the beast not caring about whether or not the other two will try to cease an opportunity and strike while he will be fighting Trihexa. So immersed was he in his fight that he hardly paid any attention when The God arrived at fighting scene. After seeing the fight, God offered his help in order to seal the beast but the only problem was that in order to seal the beast an enormous amount of life force is needed.

Now normally he would never offer his own life force but after sensing the constant pain that nature was already in and wanting to stop this pointless stand off between the super four, he offered do give his own life force if and only if God stops this pointless war once and for all to which God agreed to instantly.

So using this legend's very own life force God created a prison for trihexa and together they sealed it, hoping that the beast never gets free ever again.

The extraction of so much life force and constant use of his own energy to maintain the prison so that even if someone did break the seals, the beast will still remain imprisoned as long as he himself didn't die, took their toll on him and his body started getting weaker day by day. But even then he had enough energy and life force to live on for many centuries.

During these years many things happened. One of them was the end of Great war and the other was starting of civil war in underworld between the Old satan faction and the rebels. Oh and the head figures of two factions died too, meaning that the four satans and God all died though through different circumstances.

No matter what happened but he never took a part in the civil war, not until he met her.

The old Satan Faction wanted to resume the Great war but many Families became fed up with the constant pointless killing. So they formed a rebellian to fight against the Old Satan Faction.

One day he was travelling from one part of Lilith when he his nose caught a smell of blood. Deciding to follow it, he came across a very peculiar sight. What he saw infront of him can only be described as the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on, and that is saying something seeing as he have had his fair share of affairs, but none can match this beauty.

She had beautiful long flowing red hairs, aqua blue eyes, long eyelashes, soft kissable lips, perfectly heart shaped face, flawless white skin and a figure to die for. She was wearing a set of black and silver armour.

But none of this caught his attention as much as her grace with which she was killing her foes with her red orbs of destructive energy and her sword. Littering around her were countless bodies whom he can somewhat recognise as old satan faction members based on some of their features. The sight was truly captivating for him and all was under the woman's control until one of her enemies got a drop on her when she killded what she thought to be the last of her enemies. She was stabbed in the back and the sight of her getting stabbed snapped something within him.

Quick as lightning he killed the guy who stabbed this wonderful woman infront of him and when he turned around, he saw her falling to the ground unconsious. So he decided to bring her with him in order to heal her wounds.

After she came to the consious world, he introduced himself to her and told her what happened after she was stabbed. In the begining she was very suspicious of him but after several days they started to get along pretty well. She wanted to leave as soon as was up on herr feet but he wouldn't let her leave until she was fully healed.

Within the week they were together they became good friends, good enough for him to tell her who he really was. But she didn't seem to pay any mind to his status which was pretty refreshing for him and just made this woman even more interested to him whose name he learned to be Amelia Gremory.

When it was time for her to leave, he decided to follow her and for the first time see just the situation of the war was really in actuality. Ater she vouched for him, he was welcomed in the rebels side and after some time he also started helping a bit in the war. He also became friends with Amelia's brother whose name was Sirzechs Gremory and the dude was a serious sis-con. But despite all his antics the boy was strong. Strong enough to perhaps challenge even Lucifer when he was young, but he can see that Sirzechs will soon surpass Lucifer.

None other interested him so much, not even Sirzechs rag tag group. Though there was no dobt that they were all very strong, nearly as strong as Sirzechs himself. Heck he even showed interest in Sirzechs only because of his sister, otherwise he wouldn't have paid any attention to the male redhead.

The war ended in Rebels favour with Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, Falbium and Amelia coming out as the main heroes. Each of them were offered a seat of power but Amelia declined, stating that she's not the leader tyepe.

From there he got extremely close to Amelia and over time both fell in love and got married. Though he never told her about his deteriorating health because of the constant supply of energy and life force to the cage of trihexa, it was clear as day that she noticed and became very worried about him.

Now some would be wondering as to why a being on par with beings such as Trihexa, Great Red and Infinity Dragon God would be dying beacause of energy and life force exhaustion? Well the answer to that is even though he is an immortal who has infinite amount of energy, does not mean that he cannot die from life force exhaustion. Even the immortals needs life force to survive. At first he could have replenished his life force with the help of nature's energy but now he just cannot bring himself to do that. The constant wars has corrupted the nature's energy and even though he can keep his mind in order even with all the madness in the energy, he just cannot bring himself to use it. Specially now that he has a family, he just cannot leave them to go to another dimension to refill his life force as it will take nearly 200 years of constant supply for him to be healthy again and he just cannot leave his wife for that long.

So, he opt to stay in this dimension and be with his family, never once telling his wife the way to save his life because he knew that she will force him to go.

After nearly One hundred and Eighty two years his wife finally got pregnant. It took this long because of the low birth rate among devils and with him what he is the possibility of birth went even more down.

It is the night of his child's birth. The very moment he has been waiting for so long, the moment when his legacy breaths its very first breath in this world. He can't be anymore ecstatic then he is right now, every fibre of his being is jumping with joy. His time has passed nearly 6 months ago and the only thing keeping him alive right now is the burning will to see his child atleast one time.

And finally that moment has arrived. His wife has given birth to a healthy baby boy.

Holding his son in his arms he saw that his son has a pointy ears just like him along with the red hairs that he no doubt inherited from his wife. The baby also seems to have a bit sharper nails than a new born should have.

Currently his son was pulling on his hairs and from what he can feel, the little kid one heck of a grip.

" You are gonna be mighty strong just like your old man huh kid." He spoke to the baby with a prideful smile on his.

Looking out the window he saw a storm brewing up in the sky, rain falling down hard and lightning shining in the clouded sky.

" My son is a storm born. It's only fitting that he has a name to denote it too. And since you were adamant about him having Gremory as a surname then I get to pick his first name. And I want it to be of the same dialect as mine." He said to his bedridden wife who just smiled and gave him a nod.

" Based on his strength and the climate today I am gonna name him Naruto. How does Naruto Gremory sound eh kid." He asked his son in a jovial tone who only gurgled and pulled on his hairs a little harder.

" Are you sure you aren't naming him based on your obsession with ramen dear? And from the looks of it he doesn't like the name if him pulling your hairs is any indication." Amelia asked back with a slight laugh.

" Oh he likes it alright. This is the way that warriors shows their approval." He said while laughing.

Soon the baby too started giggling cutely which only made his coo at the cute sight infront of her.

And that's how the legacy of one of the strongest being to ever exist came into existence. This is how the son of THE GREAT MAZOKU was born.

This is how RAIZEN TOSHIN'S son was born.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been three months since Naruto's birth and two and half months since the demise of Raizen. Amelia had been an emotional reck since then but was able to hold on with the help of her family and mainly for her son.

Right now though the situation is not looking good at all for Amelia as she was critically injured.

Just a few hours ago she had been sitting in a carriage with her son traveling to visint her good friend Serafall Leviathan, when her carriage was attacked by some of the remaining old Satan faction's devils. They said that their mission was to eliminate the current heir and the possible next heir of The Gremory clan. That's right after Sirzechs became Satan Lucifer, she was made the new heir. And now with Naruto being her son is the next in line to be the heir of Gremory clan.

Her gaurds died soon as they were ambushed in the very starting of the attack but she had been able to kill all of them despite there being two ultimate class devils amongst them. But fighting and protecting her son at the same time was very difficult so she had to take some attacks on her body in order to shield her son.

Currently she is carrying her son back to her house not paying any attention to her injuries and trying to calm Naruto who as if sensing the condition of his mother became very stressed and started crying.

" Shh baby don't cry, we are almost there. Soon everything is gonna be alright." Amelia said with a small smile on her face as she reached the gates of Gremory Estate. As soon as the gaurds saw her they rushed towards her and took her and Naruto to the infirmary and notified Lord Gremory, Lady Gremory, Sirzechs and Grayfia of the situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door of the infirmary blew open as Sirzechs enterd the room with with the rest of the family members following behind.

" Who did this?" He asked his sister in a very dark tone, which did not suit his character.

" It was the Old Satan Faction. They wanted to kill off the current and next heir of our clan." Amelia replied as she held onto Naruto even with her body weakening constantly.

" You should have taken more gaurds with you." Vanelena said with a bit of anger in her voice both for her daughter's lack of precaution and at the Old Satan Faction. Currently she was sporting a belly of a three to four months pregnant mother.

As Amelia made to reply Sirzechs cut her off," Doctor tell me that my sister and nephew are going to be okay."

Feeling the anger and desperation in the current Lucifer's voice, The doctor replied meekily," I am sorry Mou-Sama but Amelia-Sama's injuries are terminal. But Naruto-Sama is perfectly fine."

Destructive red energy bursted out around Sirzechs and the whole medical staff went down on their knees shaking in fear. Even little Naruto started crying feeling the dense killing intent.

" Brother calm down, you are going to hurt Naru-chan this way. Besides I have a favor to ask from you." Amelia said in a weak voice.

Sirzechs immediately called off his power and nodded for Amelia to continue.

" I know that I am not going to make it. This poor child has already lost his father and now he is going to lose his mother too. I don't want my baby to become an orphan brother. I would have asked mother and father but they themselves are expecting a child. So please promise me Sirzechs, promise me that you will give him the love of a father and grayfia please give him love of a mother in my stead please. Make this a mother's last request. Please Please..." Amelia said as she started crying softly by the end of the speech.

Seein the sight before them broke the hearts of every person present in the room. Tears started pouring down everyone's face as they saw this heart wrenching scene infront of them

Sniffing a bit Sirzechs nodded again and said," I promise Ame-tan I will love him as if he were my own son. He is already a family to me, it doesn't matter if I am his blood father or not. From this moment onwards Naruto is my son and if anyone thinks otherwise than they can take it up to me and I will make sure that they know why it is unwise to anger a Satan."

Walking infront of the mother and child duo, Grayfia sat down on the bed beside Amelia and placed a gentle hand on Amelia's thigh.

" You don't have to worry a bit Amelia-Sama, Naruto is not going to become an orphan. I will be his mother though I can never replace you but I will try my best to be the mother to him that you want me to be." Grayfia said as her normally strict facade broke and tears started streaming down her face.

" Thank you both of you. Thank you so much. Mom and Dad please lookout for my little Maelstrom will you." With those words Amelia softy passed Naruto to Grayfia and closed her eyes...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter End**

 **Pardon me for any grammatical or spelling mistake that I may have made in this chapter.**

 **Also Thanks A Lot to Sawaki Asahi as he has been helping me a lot with the peerage for this story seeing as I just recently got interested in animes a few months ago. The only animes I ever say an year prior were Dragon Ball Z and Naruto and that was also very little.**

 **But something about Naruto's character struck me and I seriously started liking animes because of it.**

 **Anyway this was basically an introductory chapter so nothing much happened in this. But it was important for the plot.**

 **SEE YOU ALL SOON**

 **GOGETA444 OUT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:- The Journey Begins.**

 **Hey guys gogeta444 here and I welcome you all to the new chapter of this story.**

 **First of all I would like to thank you all for the reviews and PMs that you sent me both regarding this story and my health. So thanks a lot for that.**

 **Secondly as you all know that there has been a poll put up for this story which is now officially closed and its result is in the bottom this chapter along with some other important things so make sure that you read that.**

 **Also once again I will say that Naruto will be super strong in this fic and will become a pervert too, though writing a perverted hero is gonna be a bit of a challenge for me but I want to see how good I can do with it. So if you have any problem with Strong hero, Perverted hero and a bit of smut then please don't read this story as it includes all these factors.**

 **Without further delay let's get this party started.**

 **Disclaimer:-I don't own Naruto, Highschool dxd or any other series, anime, movie, game or book that I may use for this story. The only thing that I own is the plot of this story.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **5 Years later:-**

The Gremory Clan is one of the remaining Devil Clans of 72 Pillars and one of the highest ranking and famous Devil families. They are ranked at Duke. The members of Gremory Clan are all characterised with their red hair color and powerful magic talent. The Gremory Clan are beings with extraordinary affection among the Devils. As such, they do not discriminate themselves with their servants. The Gremory Clan is also famous for the production of current 'Lucifer' Sirzechs.

Speaking of Sirzechs, we can currently find the aforementioned Lucifer running down the halls of Gremory mansion along with his son Naruto. Both of them were running like their very lives depends on it.

In the last 5 years Naruto has grown a lot. His red hairs are spiked in all directions with two bangs framing his face, reaching his cheecks. His face is round in shape with baby fat which was a given due to his age. His eyes are golden in color along with black slits for pupils, something that he inherited from his original father, along with his elf like pointy ears. Currently he had a red hoodie along with black shorts which has golden side strips on it.

The reason behid their hysteric running is-

" Come back here you two and take your punishment like men!" Came a clearly enraged female shout from behind them.

Hearing the shout both father and son duo redoubled their efforts with absolutely terrified looks on their faces.

" Come on dad do something! You are her husband, go and stop her or she will catch up with us soon and then their will be hell to pay! Go and take your punishment dad!" Naruto yelled over to his father who was also running like the satan himself was on his tail(pun intended).

" What?! You go and take the punishment! This was your idea anyway! I warned you what will happen if she finds out!" Sirzechs yelled back in an even more terrified tone all the while trying to lose the she-devil trailing them.

" I don't remember you saying that! Infact if I remember correctly then it was you who was pressuring me into this." Naruto yelled as he tried to speed up his pace.

So much were the pair of father and son distracted in their shouting and running that they totally missed an ice wall blocking their path and face slammed into it. Falling down pathetically, the duo slowly turned around and saw a terrifying scene infront of them, causing them to hug each other and scream out like little girls.

Standing infront of them was Grayfia. Her once beautiful silver hairs were dyed orange and her cloths were an odd mixture of pink and yellow. She was tapping her left foot and a tick mark was visible on her forehead from the anger that she was feeling. She also had her arms folded under her bust giving her an image of a pissed off woman.

" Well what do you both have to say for yourself huh?" She asked in a low tone, frightening both of them even more of the upcoming doom.

Suddenly an idea came to Naruto's mind and he quickly untangled himself from his father and looked up at his mother with the best puppy dog eyed look that he could muster with tears shinning in the corners of his eyes and somehow his ears dropped like a kicked puppy just added more fuel to the already lethal puppy dog look.

" I am sorry mommy, I tried to say no but dad just forced me to take part in it. I will not do it again mommy." Naruto said in the best sad tone that he could muster at that moment with the fake tears running down his face.

All of the anger quickly fled from Grayfia's face after seeing her son's look and she immediately went down to her knees scooping Naruto in a tight hug all the while saying," Don't worry baby it's alright. I know it wasn't your fault. Your father is a mean man and I will make sure to punish him extra hard for dragging you into this. Now what do you say honey, do you want to eat some ramen?"

" Ok mommy. But please don't hurt dad too much, he was just probably trying to play with me since he is mostly busy and only has very little time to play." Naruto said once again using his puppy dog eyed look full force causing grayfia to hug him even more tightly.

" My little baby is so understanding. If only your father could be as smart as you." She said glaring at the still cowering Sirzechs completely missing the wink and teasing look her son was sending towards his father as if saying 'You are in for it now sucker'.

" B-Bu-But Grayfia-chan it was Naruto's idea to prank you, I am just an innocent person stuck in the wrong place!" Sirzechs tried to defend himself but only ended up getting glared at even harder.

" Is that so, I see you need to be disciplined properly Sirzechs-sama." Grayfia said in an emotionless tone freaking out both the males present there with Naruto now sending his father a sympathetic look.

" Hannah can you please take Naruto to his room and prepare some ramen for him. Oh and make sure that he takes his bath first." Grayfia called out loudly and as being magically summoned, a beautiful girl who looked to be in her mid teens appeared behind her.

Hannah was a beautiful girl with light brown skin and navy blue eyes. Her pale lavender hair extended to her mid back and the bottom half of her hairs were braided and tied using a indigo ribbon. She was wearing a customary maid outfit nearly identical to Grayfia's.

Her full name was Hannah Lucifuge and she was Grayfia's niece. Her mother was Grayfia's elder sister who along with Grayfia joined the rebel faction at the time of civil war. Though unfortunately she passed away during the childbirth. Hannah's father though is a story for another time.

Hannah is also an apprentice of Grayfia so she just like her sensei/aunt specializes in Ice spells though that does not means that Ice spells are all she knew. She is also a proficient wind and water magic user and has a good head on her shoulders plus she has a good grasp on martial arts too. She is also Naruto's personal maid as well as his bodygaurd.

" Ofcourse sensei, I am always happy to be of any assistance." Hannah said as she bowed her head to the 'head maid' then turned and bowed towards Sirzechs and Naruto.

" Good take Naruto to his room, I have a husband to punish for trying to corrupt my son." Grayfia said as she finally let go of Naruto and moved towards Sirzechs who was trying claw his way through the ice wall when she pinched his right cheek and dragged him down the hall all the while ignoring the Satan's pleas to let go of his cheek.

Naruto and Hannah could only watch with sweatdrops on the back of their heads at the antics of 'The Strongest Couple of Underworld'.

Finally having enough Naruto turned towards his personal maid and said," Neh neh Hannah-chan lets go and have some ramen. I am really hungry right now."

Looking towards her master Hannah smiled and replied," As you wish Naruto-sama but first let's have a bath shall we."

" Wahhh but I am sooo hungry. I can take a bath later on. Come on make some ramen for me already." Naruto whined wanting to eat ramen as soon as possible.

" If that's what you want then I will do just that Naruto-sama but first I will have to take sensei's permission seeing as it was her who gave me the order to give you a bath first. Do you want me to go and ask for her permission Naruto-sama?" Hannah asked in a deceptively innocent tone causing Naruto to break out in cold sweat at the mere thought of angering his mother and he was sure that this time even his ultimate weapon 'The puppy dog eyed look' won't work against her either.

" No no, no need to get mom involved in this Hannah-chan. I was just joking around, Let's go and take a bath." Naruto exclaimed in a fake cheer and running towards his room to dodge his mother's wrath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Some time later in the evening:-**

After the whole prank fiasco, Sirzechs returned to his office with his Queen/ wife standing dutifully at his side while infront of them stood a member of his peerage.

The person infront of them appeared to be a man in his late twenties. He was wearing an traditional Shisengumi uniform, which consists of a haori and hakama over a kimono with a white tasuki crossed over his chest and tied in the back. The haori was colored light blue and the sleeves were trimmed with light mountain strips.

This man's name was Souji okita and he was Sirzechs knight.

" Are you hundred percent sure about this Souji?" Sirzechs asked in a serious tone. His demeaner being totally different from what it was early in the morning. Right now there was no playfulness in his attitude and his whole presence screamed power. Power that can not only bring destruction to those whom he wished to harm but can also erase their very existence from the face of the earth.

" Yes Sirzechs-sama, I am one hundred percent sure about this. There is a terrorist organisation known as 'Khaos Brigade' in motion and The Old Satan faction is a part of it. By now you must have deduced that their goal has to do something with world domination. Which means that they will do anything and use any means to attain their goals and Naruto-sama can be one of their targets too, being the biological son of Raizen-sama himself even if that information is strictly confidential but secrets of these kinds tends to come out sooner or later." Souji explained in a grave tone, knowing the effect this terrorist organisation can have on the already fragile peace between the factions and the mayhem a group of dangerous terrorists can cause, especially if they get their hands on someone with the potential to surpass even the original Mazoku.

Standing behing Sirzechs silently till now Grayfia had an emotionless look on her face but anyone who knew her better can tell that she was greatly troubled by the news and worried for her son's well being. Her fists were clenched tightly at her sides and from time to time a muscle would jump on her jaw indicating that she was gritting her teeth too.

Looking towards Souji, Grayfia said in a low tone but was clearly heard by the other members of the room very clearly," I will never allow anyone to get their filthy hands on my son. I will die before I will ever let anything happen to him."

Yes, she was very possesive of Naruto. It does not matter if they were blood related or not. He was her son and she will be damned if she will let anything happen to him.

Looking towards his wife Sirzechs smiled at her response to this news. It was good to see his normally stoic wife act so passionate towards anyone. In these past 5 years he had seen a totally different side of Grayfia and he has to say, he was liking it more and more. Motherhood definitely suits her.

" Don't worry Grayfia, I won't let anything happen to him as long as I am alive either. He is our son and I will personally destroy this whole organisation if I have to just to ensure his safety." Sirzechs said gaining a small smile from his wife in response before he looked towards his knight and continued," Now Souji tell me everything that we know about this organisation."

Nodding in response Souji replied," Yes Sirzechs-sama. Well from what we know, this organisation is divided into various segments and Old Satan faction is one of them. Other than tht all we know is that it also contains rogue mages, devils, fallen angels and exorcists. The identity of their leader still eludes us but he/ she has to be someone very powerful to be able to control such chaotic people."

Humming in response Sirzechs contemplated on the information he was provided with and thinking of the ways to handle this problem without starting another great war.

While he was busy with his line of thoughts, Souji suddenly said," Sirzechs-sama if you don't mind, I would like to suggest that we should training Naruro-sama now. It will make it harder for anyone to hurt him if he has a good grasp on his powers. Whether we want to acknowledge it or not, he is a Mazoku and sooner or later he is going to be in harms way. It will be good if he can handle himself at that time. We can not possibly be there to gaurd him all the time."

Listening to what Souji was suggesting Grayfia immediately interrupted, stopping Sirzechs before he could formulate his own response," Absolutely not. He is still too young to start training. We never got to have our own proper childhood, I don't my son to lose his either."

Standing up from his seat Sirzechs turned towards Grayfia and spoke in a serious tone, making it clear that what he has to say is not something to be debated on," I know where you are coming from Grayfia but what Souji is saying also holds some merit. We won't be taking away his childhood, the situations are way too much different for that to happen but you have to understand that it is for his own safety that he knows how to not only protect himself but also his precious people. That child has more raw energy then even me when I was fighting in the civil war. If we do not teach him how to use it properly then it can prove to be dangerous to everyone around him. Plus I can clearly sense that he has inherited 'Power of Destruction' from Amelia, making it even more important to start his training now."

Hearing her husband's words, all Grayfia could do was give a small nod though the frown on her face was making it clear that she does not like the idea of training her baby who is only 5 years old. His age is to be playing with toys, not training to master his power. But even she has to admit that it will be great to know that Naruto can handle himself out there specially with this danger looming over their heads.

" Good, now please go and inform Naruto that his training starts from tomorrow early morning and that I will be personally training him myself. On the few occasions where I will not be able to do so, you will have to take over his training for me Grayfia. I am sure he will be ecstatic after hearing this news as he has been pestering me to train him as of lately."Sirzechs ordered as he turned to discuss some other business with his knight while Grayfia gave a small bow and went on to complete the task given to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next day early morning:-**

True to Sirzechs words, Naruto became very excited when he heard that he will be starting his training and under the guidance of his father at that, who was known as the strongest devil in existence.

He was determined to surpass his father and knew that in order to do so he has to train very hard and he will do just that. There was no way that he was going to give up his dream of surpassing his father, no matter how hard he has to train, no matter how much pain he will have to suffer. He will persevere through it all and he will achieve his goal no matter what.

It was early in the morning and we can already see the father and son duo standing opposite to each other in one of Sirzechs's personal training ground. After all even a Satan has to train in order to keep his skills sharp. Standing few yards away from them were Grayfia and Hannah who were observing the duo and were present to provide with any sort of assistance that could be required from them.

Looking at his son Sirzechs said in a completely serious tone," Okay Naruto listen well. While we are training I will forget that you are my son and you will forget that I am your father. During our training time you will refer to me as either sensei or master. I will not be going easy on you so if you have any second thoughts about our training then tell me now because once we start I will stop at nothing. Do you Understand?"

Gaining a determined look on his face Naruto brought his fist up to his face level and spoke with great confidence," I am not afraid of you or your training and one day I am going to surpass you no matter what. So bring it on and do your worst because I am not going to give up old man. That's a promise of a lifetime!"

As soon as he finished speaking, Naruto was bonked on the top of his head by his father who yelled comically," Who are you calling old you brat. I will have you know that I am very much a young man! And what did I say about calling me sensei or master."

After that Sirzechs stood up straight and and smiled a bit, his mood changing like a bipolar person and said," Though I like your confidence. Let's see how far you can maintain it. Now get into a stance which makes you feel strong and then close your eyes and concentrate inwards. Try to spot your energy and when you do, grab onto it and summon it outside of your body as much as you can."

Listening to his father Naruto immediately got into something similar to a horse stance and focused while trying to locate his energy.

Locating it was pretty easy, as even he could sense just how large his energy pool was. Though grabbing it and summoning it outside was a totally different case due to the chaotic nature of his energy but he kept on trying and finally after what felt like hours to him but were only a few minutes in reality, he was able to summon his energy.

Since his eyes were closed Naruto was not able to see everyone's reaction to his energy, which varied from shock to awe to pride.

Finally opening his eyes Naruto looked down at his body and saw it being surrounded by dark red energy which was coming out of him in waves. Grinning like a fool he looked up towards his father and mother and yelled in excitment," Look dad mom I did it, I summoned my energy. Woohoo it feels awesome, I feel so strong-"

Before he could continue his rant, he was bonked on top of his head once again effectively cutting off his energy flow and bringing him down from his energy rush and knocking him down.

Looking up he saw that it was Sirzechs who had bonked him once again.

Clearly agitated by this action of his father's, Naruto jumped back to his feet and yelled," What's the big idea old man! I just summoned my energy didn't I?"

Only to be bonked once again and falling down again but with swirls in his eyes. While Sirzechs was once again yelling comically," Don't call me old! I am not old! I told you to call me sensei didn't I!" And once again he got serious immedeiately making Naruto think that his father must have had some of his screw loose when he heard Sirzechs saying," As for why I did that? Well Naruto you have to understand that you have lots of energy and as you will learn in the future, just exerting this much raw power out can have negative effects on other people who are not used to being in the presence of this level of energy. Just look what it did to Hannah."

And true to his father's words, just as Naruto looked in the direction of his personal maid, he saw her sitting on her knees with her hands on the ground and panting hard as if she had just came back from running a marathon. Drops of sweat were tickling down from her face and infront of her was a barrier errected courtsey of his mother.

Seeing what he had unconsciously done to his best friend and maid caused him to feel so much guilt that he could only utter,"I-I-I d-didn't I-I-", Until he felt a hand on top his head and ruffling his hairs. Looking up he saw that it was his father who was ruffling his hairs with a warm smile on his face.

" Don't worry too much kiddo. Just keep in mind that this power that you have can be just as much harmful to your friends as it can be to your foes. What you did right now was amazing and I am very proud of you but you have to understand that in order to not hurt your friends, you have to learn how to control your powers. Which I am pretty sure you can do as I myself had once faced this problem but when I learned how to control it properly, I became that much more effective in combat and less of a danger to my friends. When you summoned your power, you also summoned 'power of destruction' with it by mistake, which lead to this situation. But now that we know what we have to do, we can overcome every problem. Remember that we are always here for you and will always help. All I ask from you is that you give it your hundred percent while training and I promise to you that you will see the fruits that hard work can bear in the future. So what do you say son? Are you really ready to train properly now?" Sirzechs said in a warm fatherly manner, soothing some of Naruto's worries.

As he turned towards Hannah once more, he saw that she had recovered now and was standing once again though her face was an emotionless mask as she started walking towards him. Coming to a stop as she reached her destination, The lavenderette once again went down to her in front of her master and bowed her head low before Naruto could even say anything," I am sorry Naruto-sama. Please forgive me for my weakness. I am supposed to be your bodygaurd and I can't even withstand the pressure of your power, it's pathetic. But I swear to you, please just give me one more chance and I will get strong enough to be able to stand by your side!" Hannah said as tears started to fall from her eyes, feeling utterly pathetic for being weak even after all this training.

Naruto just there in shock, not being able to understand how can someone else blame themselves for his mistake. It was his fault that Hannah had to go through that. He should be the one apologising, not her!

Taking his silence as rejection to her apology, Hannah began to feel a sense of dread rising within her. What if her weakness had pushed Naruto-sama away from her? She had not said anything yet but her Naruto-sama was very precious to her. He was her first and only friend. It was because of him that she even started training under her aunt. What will she do if he will decide that he wants someone else as his bodygaurd. Wha-

Her line of thoughts were cut short when she felt two small hands on shoulders forcing her to sit up and look at her master. What she saw surprised her a great deal. Sitting infront of her, giving her a teary smile was her master. His eyes shined with determination despite few tears visible in them.

" I should be the one saying sorry Hannah-chan. It's my fault that this happened and for a second there I thought that you would be afraid of me but I am thankful that I was wrong. But I promise to you that I will get my power under control and will continue to grow stronger and stronger. All I need from you is a promise to be there with me forever and to never leave my side. We will grow stronger together. So what do you say Hannah-chan, wanna give it a shot?" Naruto said with such sincerety that it left Hannah flabbergasted.

Coming out of her shock Hannah suddenly lunged forward and hugged Naruto tightly which he returned whole heartedly. Sobbing some more Hannah replied," I swear to you Naruto-sama. I will always be by your side. It's a promise of a lifetime."

Standing a bit away from the hugging duo were Sirzechs and Grayfia, smiling at the heartfelt scene infront of them. They are so proud of their son that they can't even begin to express it. Grayfia tried to go and comfort her son but was stopped by Sirzechs who shook his head, saying that this will help both Naruto and Hannah to grow stronger both physically and mentally and will strengthen their bond.

So they silently left the two for a bit so that they can have some alone time all the while wondering what the future has in store for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter End!**

 **Now I know nothing much happened in this chapter but it is just as important as any other chapter and was necessary for the plot development.**

 **As for the poll results, well it looks like people really like Kaguya huh. She won by a landslide, getting more than 50% votes and that's saying something. So the peerage for now is:-**

 **King:- Naruto Gremory**

 **Queen:- Kaguya Ootsutsuki**

 **Knight 1:- Karasuba ( Sekirei)**

 **Knight 2:- Katarina ( League of legends)**

 **Bishop 1:- Kuroka**

 **Bishop 2:- ?**

 **Rook 1:- Yoruichi ( Bleach)**

 **Rook 2:- ?**

 **Pawn 1:- Hannah Annafellows/ Lucifuge ( Black Butler)**

 **Pawn 2:- Shikamaru Nara**

 **Pawn 3:- Kimmimaro**

 **Pawn 4:- Juugo**

 **Pawn 5:- Xenovia**

 **Pawn 6:- Raynare**

 **Pawn 7:- ?**

 **Pawn 8:- ?**

 **This is the peerage for now but as you can see that there are still some pieces left to be filled to I am more than open for suggestions but please make the reason more believable and not " because he/ she is awesome". Also keep in mind while suggesting that there should be atleast 1 medic among them.**

 **Now for harem we have:- Sona Sitri, Rias Gremory, Female peerage members ( if all or not is yet remained to be seen), Akeno Himejima, Ravel Phenex and Serafall Sitri.**

 **That's it for now but this is not a complete harem as there will be changes in future for sure. Again I am open for suggestions and requests but they shoul be reasonable.**

 **Now onto more important and last matter.**

 **There is a new poll opened for this fic at this one includes Kushina. Whether she should be included in this story or not? Of course if she is included then she will be in the pairing. I am only doing this because I love her character way too much. Also Thanks to " ANIMAMAN" for suggesting Kushina.**

 **So leave me with lots of reviews and if you can't use your account because you used it for reviewing the Author's Note (despite me telling not to), then just send the review as a guest. Every review counts and it will motivate me even more in writing this story further.**

 **Gogeta444 out!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys Gogeta444 here!**

 **I know that this is a very late update for this fic but what can I say, life can be a bitch sometimes.**

 **Although I have already said so before but I will say it again. This fic is a harem fic and Naruto is going to be a bit of a pervert in this too. Also he will be extremely strong in nearly all of my fics so don't complain about that please. Last thing is that I will change the background of characters to suit my need so don't argue that 'This never happened in series' or 'In series his/her character character was not like how showed it to be.'**

 **Don't do that please. This is all just imagination so read it like that.**

 **Anyway without any further ado, lets star the chapter shall we.**

 **Disclaimer:- I do not own Naruto. Highschool dxd, Yu yu Hakusho or any other anime or manga or Tv series or movies that I may use in this fic.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 3:- And The Story Begins.**

 **3 years later:-**

The Gremory House is one of the most powerful and most influencial family in the whole underworld. The riches they have is beyond any mere mortals comprehension, same goes for there Mansion.

The Gremory Mansion is just outstandingly huge and beautiful, even by other devil's standard, though most of the remaining Pillars also have mansions of their own rivaling the sheer size of this grand mansion.

Everything was quite and peaceful until a loud noise that sounded eerily similar to a blast resonated from The Gremory Mansion. The blast was so sudden and so loud that it scared most of the people passing by this enormous house.

The source of this blast came from one the forest areas within The Gremory property. Just as the aftershock of first blast died down, another blast went off and this one was even more powerful than the previous blast as it shook nearly everything within a radius of few miles.

As we move towards the source of these blasts, we can see two figures standing nearly twenty metres away from one another as they looked at each other with scrutenizing gazes as if trying to study the other and guessing the next move of their opponent as dust and smoke cleared up, showing these figures clearly.

As dust settled down completety, it revealed one of the figures to be other than Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four satans of Underworld himself. Sirzechs appeared to be just fine other than a few scratches on his armor and a very faint bruise on his right cheek.

In comparison to Sirzechs, his opponent appeared to be worse for wear as his shirt was totally obliterated, if he had any from the beginning, while his pants were also in very bad condition having what appeared to be dried blood on them. This figure seemed to be no older than a kid of 10 or 11 years of age except his physic just screamed otherwise. This kid has some serious muscles for someone so young even though his face still has baby fat on it. The reason he looked like a 10 Year old was due to the amount of training he had done to give him a physic like this, despite only being 8 years old.

This person is none other than Naruto Gremory, adopted son Sirzechs and heir of Gremory Family.

Naruto was panting hard as he tried to stay awake and keep on fighting but it was becoming harder to even breath properly as he stumbled a bit and fell down to a knee. Immediately after seeing his son falling down, Sirzechs appeared next to him and said," I think that's enough for today Naruto. You have done more than enough for one day. Take some rest and we will continue our spar later on."

Looking up at his father with some difficulty Naruto said through his pants," I can still keep on going father. Let's just fight a little bit more, I nearly had you with my last attack."

Smirking at his son's drive Sirzechs shook his head and said in an amused tone," Yeah right! You are thousand years too early to fight me properly brat. Now get some rest otherwise your mother will beat both of us for overdoing it ... again."

Naruto went pale at the mention of his mother and the scolding he got from her for going overboard while training last time, which resulted in him passing out due to the strain he put his body through. He still can feel some phantom pain from the cheek pinching that she gave him that day.

So doing the smart thing for once, Naruto nodded his head signifying the end of his training session for today and made to stand up but due to extreme exhaustion he ended up stumbling again and would have fallen flat on his face had his father not caught him.

Chuckiling at his son, Sirzechs looked towards the audience who were watching the two fight, well it was more like a single sided fight. Looking at one of them in particular Sirzechs called out," Hannah-chan would you please take Naruto to his room so he can rest and make sure to clean him up first as it seems he has already fallen asleep and won't be able to do so himself."

Nodding her head Hannah quickly ran up to the father and son duo, and took Naruto swiftly and gently from Sirzechs with practised ease as if she had been doing this for all of her life. In last three years Hannah has grown into a very beautiful teen whose beauty can be easily compared to the likes of Grayfia.

Now at the age of Sixteen, Hannah has grown a little taller and gained a voluptuous figure with ample physic which have well proportioned assets in all the right places. Her dress for the most part remained same except for the additional maid head band securely placed on her head.

Picking Naruto up in a bridal style with ease, which caused one of the remaining audience to laugh at the scene, Hannah swiftly moved in the direction of the main building of Gremory estate and where Naruto's room exist.

Just as she disappeared from the view, Sirzechs turned towards the remaining two people in the training field other than him. The first person standing on the right side was none other than his sweet liitle sister, the apple of his eyes, the cutest girl in the whole universe (in his mind) and the one who can make him do nearly everything with just a single pout. This girl was none other than Rias Gremory, second in line for the heir of Gremory Family and also third child of Vanelena and Zeoticus Gremory.

Rias is a young girl only few months younger than Naruto. She has white skin along with blue-green eyes and the infamous red hairs of Gremory clan. She appeared to have some baby fat on her face and arms but that is to be expected since unlike Naruto, she never bothered to train her body and looked every bit like a seven year old kid.

The last person standing in front of Sirzechs was a young boy about a year older than Rias and few months older than Naruto. He has short spiky black hair and voilet eyes. His build was nearly similar to that of Naruto's, clearly showing the amount of physical exercise this boy put himself through. This young man is none other than Sairoarg Bael, former heir of Bael clan. He along with his mother were banished from said clan's main house because he does not possess the famous Power of Destruction of his family.

Sairoarg's father blamed his mother, Misla Bael for his lack of inheritence of Power of Destruction and banished the two to the countryside and made his younger half-brother Magdaran Bael the heir of their clan. When his aunt Vanelena found out about this she immediately sought the two out and brought them to Gremory estate with her. At first the mother-son duo were against the idea but soon accepted it when they saw that Vanelena was not going to give up in taking them with her.

After arriving to the Gremory estate, Sairoarg for the first time met Naruto. He had met Rias before when she along with her parents came to Bael estate in order to introduce Rias to her mother's family but this was the first time when he met Naruto. He had heard rumors from his clan members that Naruto is supposed to be some sort of second coming of Sirzechs with the amount of raw potential and power the boy has.

Naruto also seems to inherit Power of Destruction too which just pissed him off, so he challenged Naruto to a fight. What happened next was more of a massacre than a fight as Sairoarg never even stood a chance against the young Gremory despite him not even using any sort of magic during their fight. This was just first of his many defeats he faced at Naruto's hand which just pissed him more and made him bitter towards everyone other than his mother.

Finally having enough one day Naruto instead of fighting Sairoarg, asked him to talk and find out what his deal was.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Flashback Begin***

" Naruto fight me! I will beat you for sure this time!" Sairoarg challenged Naruto who was currently lazing around in his room with Rias and Hannah.

Today was supposed to be anime night and they had to watch anime together as per Rias's order. It wasn't like he had to follow her orders, it was the other way around in actuality seeing as he is the Heir, so Rias has to follow his orders according to the clan rules. Despite all of this he never ever tried to order Rias or anyone else around. He loves Rias way too much to treat her like that and his mother had made sure to drill the fact to respect others in his head.

There were several occasions where he got too arrogant for his own good but those cases were quickly beaten out of his head either by Grayfia, Sirzechs or Vanelena. They made absolutely sure to teach their children the true meaning of respect, compassion, love and family. Even Rias was not a stranger to this method.

Anyway, today was supposed to be an anime night and Naruto was currently using Hannah's lap as a pillow as said girl was stroking his red hairs softly all the while smiling softly at her master, whereas Rias was browsing through all the anime series that they have in irder to select one for tonight.

Their peace was disturbed when Sairoarg barged in the room causing Hannah to stop smiling and give him a frown, Rias to stop her browsing and look up to see what this commotion was about and Naruto to let out a tired sigh as he picked his head up from Hannah's lap and sat up, causing said maid to frown in Sairoarg's direction even harder.

Letting out another tired sigh, Naruto looked at Sairoarg first and than the other two occupants of his room and said," Ri-chan, Hannah-chan please give me a moment to talk alone with Sairoarg. I will call you back when we are done with our talk."

Immediately Hannah stood up, bowed and said," As you wish Naruto-sama. I will be waiting outside till you are finished with your talks."

With that Hannah left the room but not before giving Sairoarg one last glare. Meanwhile Rias stood up with her hands placed on her hips, hers cheeks puffed up as she tried her best to glare at her best friend/nephew/brother," You are not gonna skip on me again are you Naru. This is our special night. You promised that you will watch twice the amount of animes with me for missing out on our last time."

The relationship between Rias and Naruto is, to be put simply, complex. In actuality she is his aunt seeing as both Naruto's adopted father and his actual mother are or were siblings of Rias. But despite that they act more like best friends or Brother/sister, with him being the older brother as it would be really awkward to call someone so small Aunt.

Since they were little both Rias and Naruto have been nearly inseperable. They always ate together, bath together and most of the times even slept together as she would constantly infiltrate his room at nights, not that he mind sleeping with her as she is one of his most precious person.

Moving back to the topic hand, Naruto sighed again as he stood up from his bed took hold of Rias's shoulders and said in a calm voice," Ri-chan I promise that we will watch whatever you want as soon as I am done talking with Sairoarg. So please give me a minute or two. Ok?"

Still looking at Naruto with a pout on her lips Rias raised up her pinky finger in front of his face and said," Pinky promise?"

Smiling Naruto interlinked his own pinky finger with her and replied," Pinky promise."

Happy at the promise made by between them, Rias smile brightly as she laid a big sloppy kiss at Naruto's cheek and ran out of the room.

Just as Rias went out of the room, everything became quite and awkward for two boys as they tried to think any way to start their conversation. Soon coming out of his awkward stupor, Sairoarg asked Naruto in an impatient tone," What is it that you want to talk about Naruto? Make it quick so that I can kick you ass once and for all."

Looking towards Sairoarg and putting on his best stern face, which looked ridiculous on someone so young, Naruto finally asked what has been bothering him for a while," Why do you want to beat me so badly Sairoarg? What is it that you have against me? Have I done something to offend you other than beating you at our spars?"

Now this threw Sairoarg off the loop as he had not expected Naruto to ask that. Quite frankly he thought that Naruto sent Rias and Hannah out just so that he could make fun of without getting caught, but apparently he thought wrong.

Quickly regaining his bearing Sairoarg looked at Naruto as he raised his fist and spoke angrilly," What do you mean, why do I want to beat you? Isn't is obvious? If I can beat you than it will prove that I am powerful and father will have to take mom and me back. You have had everything given to you on a silver platter, while I on the other was banished from my home just because I can not use Power of Destruction. It's not fair. I haven't done anything to deserve this kind of treatment from my own clan!"

Now this shocked Naruto. He never knew that Sairoarg felt this way about him and he don't know why but he can somewhat understand from where exactly these emotions of Sairoarg's are coming from. Naruto has everything that Sairoarg ever wanted and this has lead the young Bael to believe that if he can defeat Naruto then everything will become alright. But there are some problems with this plan.

First being that Naruto was a Gremory, not a Bael. And while defeating him would prove the Bael as competant but it still won't return him his former position in his clan. And the second problem was that while Sairoarg was strong, very much for his age, he was still no match for Naruto because unlike him, Naruto has been training for last one and half year non-stop and this training has been done under the supervision of The Strongest Devil alive.

Shaking his head in orrder to clear such thoughts from his head, Naruto looked and Sairoarg and spoke in an understanding tone," You are right Sairoarg. I do have it way more easy than you but you also have to understand that Power of Destruction is just a tool. It is only as strong as its weilder. If you really want to become strong then do something about it instead of just complaining and trying to pick up fights with stronger people. You have no idea how hard I have to train in order to be as strong as I am today. You want to get your old position back then train. Train until every bone in your body breaks and then train some more. There are no shortcuts to gain power in this world Sairoarg and even if there are then they can never make you as strong as you can be with good old hard work."

Listening to such compassionate words rendered Sairoarg speechless as the only thing he could do was stare at Naruto in shock and think about the words coming out of the red heads mouth seriously.

Seeing that his words are getting into Sairoarg's head, Naruto continued," If you fall than get back up and try even harder than before. If you are all alone than ask for help and know that there will always be people who will be more than happy to help you. You are not alone Sairoarg, you have mother and you have us. We are family and I will help you in any way that I can. I will help you become stronger Sairoarg and I promise that soon you will have your former position back."

Naruto then placed a hand on Sairoarg's shoulder and asked," So what do you say Sairoarg? Want to train with from now on?"

Sairoarg had his eyes shadowed by his hairs was trying his best to control his tears. Finally having gained somewhat control on his overwhelming emotions he muttered," H-Hai lets train and grow stronger together but you will always be my eternal rival Naruto and don't you dare lose to anyone before we have our ultimate showdown."

Smiling at his new friend/rival Naruto replied," Hai, and you too sairoarg. Don't lose to anyone before that. It's a promise of lifetime."

" Yes it's a promise of lifetime." Sairoarg replied as he shook hands with Naruto solidifying their promise.

" Well we should call Ri-chan and Hannah-chan back before they get angry. Come on Sairoarg watch anime with us. Atleast that way I can have some guy company too." Naruto said as he moved towards the door to call Rias and Hannah. While Sairoarg just nodded and followed behind him.

All the while, these two were completely unaware of their respective mothers presence, who were quitly listening to their children's talk and were smiling at each other, obviously proud of their respective kids.

This was the day which gave birth to the friendship of future's strongest devils to ever exist.

 **Flashback End***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Present Time***

Smiling at two children in front of him Sirzechs beckoned them to come closer and said," Now it's your turn to spar with me Sairoarg-kun and while we are fighting, Rias-tan why don't you practise your long ranged attacks. After that we can work on fine tuning them. Ok?"

Nodding their heads both kids quickly get to their tasks as another Fighting(beating) ensued.

And that's how most of the days at Gremory Mansion went for it's occupants.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **1 year and 6 months later:-**

Many humans thought that underworld is a place where souls of dead people goes to. They believe that people who have committed some sort of sins have their souls taken to the underworld by either The Death God or by some demon and then are tortured for eternity. These kinds of stories were made up by humans to stop their people from commiting atrocities, not that it ever stopped those who wanted to do bad things to other people.

Many humans believed that Underworld exists beneath the Earth's surface. This can not possibly be anymore of a lie than saying that Earth is flat.

All of these tactless and baseless guesses are just that, guesses. In truth Underworld exists in a different dimension than Earth and no, there are no flesh eating zombies or soul eating demons in their, well not anymore atleast.

Underworld is nearly just as huge as Earth itself and is inhabited by various species. The main two species who calls Underworld their home are Fallen Angels and Devils.

Both factions along with Angels have been in a cease fire for hundreds of years since the end of 'The Great War'. And this ceasefire was much needed too as there had been too much death and if it had continued any longer than all three races would have ceased to exist. Of course there had been a few skirmishes here and there but they were quickly dealt with in order to maintain already fragile peace between 'The Three Factions'.

Right now we find ourselves in one of the barren lands in Underworld and the sight that greeted us is that of a young boy doing what appeared to shadow fighting. This boy is none other than Naruto Gremory and right now he is training his body to make it more durable along with practising hand to hand combat at the same time.

His upper body was bare and he was only wearing white pants and a pair of wristbands. He was barefooted too as he went through a complex sequence of punches and kicks. His chest, biceps, shouders and back was decorated with some sort of tribal tattoos. These tattoos has always been there on his body for as long as he can remember. His mother and father told him that they are some sort of birth marks, not that he minded them since they just made him look that much more exotic and it was something that he inherited from his real father.

Yes, Naruto knew that he adopted by Sirzechs and Grayfia. He had known for a long time now since his parents never wanted him to not know about his real parents, especially his mother who was the heir of Gremory clan before she died and passed on that title to him.

Naruto knew that they were not his biological parents but he still loved them like they were. And why shouldn't he? Sirzechs and Grayfia had been awesome parents to him till now. They both loved him more than life itself and had been the best parents that anyone could ever hope to have. Whenever he was afraid, they were always there for him. Whenever he fell down, they were always there to pick him up. Whenever he felt restless, they were always there to clam him down. He truly can not ask for better parents but that does not means that he will ever forget about his real parents. No, he can never forget them as he loves them just as much as he loves Grayfia and Sirzechs, and they will live on through him.

Back on the topic, other than his tribal markings, Naruto also has a resistance magical seal present on his stomach and a huge gravity seal that spread for around 100 metres in radius, inscribed on the land below him. This is his way of training his body and extra gravity can never stop his height from growing or have any other adverse effect on his body because of his instant regeneration which surpassed even that of Phenex clan.

His healing factor is one of the major reasons as to why he can train so much and can take on so much damage without any problem, though that doesn't mean that he can not feel fatigue. He can very much feel tired as his healing factor depends on his magic and on his stamina. This has been proven when he had literally trained to point of passing out many times in past.

This barren land is one of the properties owned by Gremory family and Naruto continuously made use of it to practise his more destructive attacks.

Naruto mostly liked to train in quite and peace as well as alone as he was doing right now but he knew that it was practically impossible for him to do so as Hannah always kept an eye on him. When asked why she do that everytime he went outside, all she replied was that she is his tool, his maid and his bodygaurd. She can not possibly let him out of her sight for even a single minute without any kind of protection for him, despite knowing that he can take care of himself easily. They had this conversation so many times that he had finally given up and let her do whatever she wants to do.

And that's exactly what she was doing, keeping an eye on him ... from a mile away ... with the help of binoculars.

Just as he was about to start practising his magic along with hand to hand combat, he heard a loud crash resonating from a few miles away and a huge cloud of smoke that covered area but it was clearing up soon.

Being a curious kid that he was, Naruto quickly began running in the direction of crash as Hannah also joined him by appearing through a teleportation circle.

Glancing at his left, he saw Hannah running alongside him and looking at him as if waiting for order. Smirking at her mischeviously Naruto said," Let's go see what we have at our hands Hannah-chan and if we are lucky then we just might get a chance to kick some ass."

Looking at her master and smiling softly at his attitude, Hannah nodded her head as the duo made their way towards the crash.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Few moments ago:-**

Kaguya Otsutsuki was a young pirincess from the Lands of Ancesters. She was only ten years old when her homeland was first attacked and her parents, The King and Queen, were killed at the hands of her traitorous uncle, Tenju Otsutsuki. She had somehow been abble to escape the clutches of her evil uncle and managed to run away from The Kingdom along with her friend/servant, Aina.

That had happened three years ago and since then both Kaguya and Aina had been on a run since then. Now at the age of Thirteen Kaguya had grown a lot since then. She is a pale-skinned girl with mid-back length flowing Grey hairs. Her eyes were clear white and her eyebrows were cut short short in order to symbolise her royal status. She also has a budding figure which was hidden by an oversized white kimono that she was wearing.

After witnessing the sight of her parents death, Kaguya swore to take revenge on her uncle. Atleast that way her parents can finally rest in piece knowing that their killer has been punished.

But this task was much harder than she thought. Her uncle had an army at his back and call, and there was no way that she can ever get close to him so that she can kill him in his sleep. No, as she was like now, it would be next to impossible for her extract revenge and that's why she committed to perform an act that is seen as taboo among her people. She decided to take the sacred fruit of God Tree and use whatever powers it can grant her to avenge her family.

But once again this task too was easier said then done and somehow along the way her uncle caught the wind of what she was planning to do sent his soldiers to either capture her or kill her before she can commit such atrocious act.

Aina and Kaguya had been avoiding her uncle's soldiers for nearly three years but just as they finally found God Tree, they were sighted by Tenjo's small army which was being lead by Tenjo himself.

Telling Kaguya to qickly consume The Fruit, Aina jumped infront Tenjo's army to buy as much time as she could but was quickly cut down Tenjo himself who was trying to reach Kaguya before she could eat The Fruit, but fortunately or unfortunately, depends on point of view, he was too late as Kaguya had already eaten the fruit before he could reach her.

What happened next was something that none of them could have ever expected because as soon as she ate the small fruit, Kuguya started convulsing as pain of unimaginable level coursed through her body and uncomprehendable power started to leak out of her body.

Her body was being cocooned in some sort of blue energy which soon exploded outwards, enveloping her uncle, some of his soldiers who were nearby and ofcourse herself as well.

That was the last time will ever see her homeland as the the amount of concentrated energy was too much and would have destroyed her whole planet, had The God Tree not opened a portal and threw her along with those close to her in that portal.

It was supposed to be a punishment for the young girl by Tree itself because she had taken its sacred fruit and consumed it. The fruit was sacred for a reason, it has the ability to grant the one who consumed it the power of chakra and humans are not ready to weild this kind of power yet.

That's why the sentient tree using it's power over dimensions, opened a random portal and threw them through it. Now it has no idea where they will end up or if they will end anywhere at all. There's a high probability that they can end up in dimensional gap but the chances of their survival in that case are less than even zero. Though they may end up going to a totally different dimension with different species too. Meh, what does it care, they are out of it's sight and that's what matters to The God Tree most.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kaguya was still writhing in pain as she laid down in sand. Every part of her body felt like burning in lava but after few seconds of convulsing her pain suddenly stopped as if whatever it was that was changing in her body has completed it's process. As pain left her body she started to feel extremely sluggish, tired and weak. As she tried to stand up, her own body refused to follow it's owner's command and all she able to do was move her head around to see jst where the was she.

As far as her eyes could see, all she saw was barren wasteland, sand and lastly her uncle who was getting up along with some of his soldiers.

Shaking his head to get drowsiness out from it, Tenjo looked around and saw that there was nothing here that he can recognise. He knew that he was at the base of Shinju Tree and had finally caught up to that bitch Kaguya but he was too late as she had already consumed the fruit. Speaking of Kaguya, where the hell is that bitch? He will gut her for sure this time.

Glancing around him, Tenjo's eyes finally met his niece's wide white eyes as she tried to move but was unable to do so for whatever reason. Looking at Kaguya closely he snarled in anger as he saw what appeared to be small brown horns now growing out of her head, giving her a rabbit look because of her white skin and small eyebrows.

Stomping towards Kaguya, Tenjo angrily took hold of her horns as he dragged her a few metres by her horns, causing the young girl to scream in pain and discomfort. Finally releasing her after a few moments Tenjo spat at his feet and spoke in an angry voice," You little bitch, look at what you have done. I don't even know where we are now and it's all your fault. I should have killed you when I had the chance! But don't worry I am gonna remedy that mistake of mine right now."

Looking towards two of his soldiers, Tenjo ordered them," You two grab her hands and put her on her knees. I am going to enjoy slicing those abominal horns of hers and then I am going to torture her for a long long time and then I will kill her but that won't happen till I get satisfied."

Looking at each other in discomfort, both soldiers hesitated at the prospect of torturing a kid but one glare from their King had them moving towards Kaguya and setting her on her knees as they were ordered to do so.

Kaguya tried her best to struggle against them but it was all for naught because her body was still to week. Finally accepting her fate she hung her head down as her uncle prepared to cut off her newly acquired horns.

Chuckling in glee Tenjo brought his sword down in order to seperate thos filthy horns from it's owner's head. Just as his sword was about to make contact with Kaguya's horns, something slammed into him with such power that he flew away neary ten foot away from his original position before finally hitting the ground and coughing up a good amount of blood. Same thing happened to the two holding Kaguya down as they never even saw what it was that hit them before they too flew away from the impact but in this case they both died instantly as their ribs punctured their lungs and hearts.

Feeling the grip on her shoulders vanishing, Kaguya looked up and the sight that greeted her will always remain in her head as the moment when she met her saviour, her most precious person and her master.

Standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets was none other than Naruto Gremory. His back glistening with sweat from his training as he gave a Kaguya a side glance and tried to give what he thought as a cool guy pose and said," Now now, that is no way to treat a lady. And specially not someone so pretty."

To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement. Everyone was just too dumbfounded to even form a sentence. They were minding their own business(killing a little girl) and this weird guy came out of no where and started speaking nonsense.

Before anyone could get their bearing enough to talk, they all heard clapping sound coming from their right side. Looking in that direction, all the alive and concious men blushed hard because standing in front of them was someone who can easily be defied as one of the most beautiful woman they have ever laid their eyes on.

This woman was none other than Hannah Lucifuge and she was clapping because of the cool entry her master just made.

Smirking at Hannah's direction, Naruto gave her a thumbs uo and asked," How was it Hannah-chan? Was the entry cool enough for you?"

Nodding her head rapidly Hannah replied," Yes master, that was absolutely fantastic as evrything you do. But I think that there is something wrong here. These men are all humans and that girl seems to possess some variation of chakra that some yokai use."

" Now that you mentioned it, this girl does seem to possess some sort of weird mutation of chakra." Naruto said as he stared at Kaguya intensely, who was still shocked and was not able to say anything.

" You are right master, though what should we do with these humans. They are tresspassing on your property and what is weird is that they are here in the first place. No human should be able come here in underworld without any help from inside." Hannah asked as she narrowed her eyes towards the men who have now stopped leering at her after hearing that they are in underworld.

" Hmmm kill them if you want Hannah-chan. They are of no importance to us." Naruto ordered as he still kept on staring at Kaguya as if he was looking right through her and was gazing directly at her soul. In actuality he was looking through her memories in order to determine if she is a threat or not. That was the reason why he ordered Hannah to kill these men because he already knew now who they are and how they ended up here.

It was also one of his powers that he inherited from his real father. Naruto can look through anyone's memories and read their emotions like an open book just by looking in their eyes. While yes, this may seem as violation of privacy to some but he just simply don't care. This was one of the main reason why it was nearly impossible to betray him without him knowing first.

This ability of his has been kept a well gaurded secret. The only ones who have any sort of knowledge about it were his family members and of course his dear Hannah-chan. In fact Sirzechs has taken advantage of this ability to weed out some spies among their ranks, discreetly of course.

Hannah nodded at her master's order and hence began the massacre. These men never stood a chance against someone like Hannah and before they knew most of them were either frozen solid and died of hyperthermia or had their throats slit.

After finishing off the last soldier, Hannah moved towards Tenjo who had just now started regaining conciousness but before she could kill the man, she was stopped by a loud shout coming from the former princess.

" Wait don't kill him please. Only I can kill him! His life is mine, please he killed my parents. So let me kill him please!", Kaguya yelled as she tried to stand all the while ignoring the carnage caused by seemingly harmless woman before him. Looking towards Naruto she pleaded once more as she knew that he is that woman's master and only he can help her in getting her revenge now," Please help me."

Naruto stared at her for a few more seconds before he ordere Hannah to bound Tenjo so that Kaguya can finish him off. Looking back towards her, Naruto offered her his hand which she quickly accepted with a quick Thank You, as he pulled her to her feet.

Motioning his towards the now bound and concious Tenjo Naruto told Kaguya to go ahead do whatever she want to do with the bastard.

Seeing the one responsible for her parents death laying down on the ground, bound and beaten gave Kaguya the much needed strength to stand on her own legs and move towards her uncle all the while subconciously summoning a white bone in the shape of knife from her palm.

Looking at the pathetic sight of her uncle down on the ground bleeding and muttering apologies to her and asking for mercy just gave her more satisfaction in what she was about to do. He never showed her parents any mercy, so she will give him the same treatment.

Kneeling in front of Tenjo's face, Kaguya raised both of her hands up and in a swift motion brought them down, stabbing the man responsible for her parents death, in the head.

Immediately after being stabbed Tenjo's body started dessicating and soon turned to ash shocking all Naruto, Hannah and even Kaguya herself. But before anything could be said about it, Kaguya slumped back unconcious as the stress of past three years finally caught up to her.

Humming in interest Naruto stared at Kaguya some more as he thought about how that bone of her's had eerily similar effect as his power of destruction. But that was just the first impression seeing as how 'The power of Destruction' can only be as strong as it's weilder.

Shaking his head a bit Naruto chuckled as he thought about how things are going to get more interesting now that this new girl has arrived in their lives.

Turning around Naruto ordered Hannah to pick Kaguya up and carry her back to their home. They have a lot to discuss with his father.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **That's it for chapter 3. Hope you all liked it.**

 **Now I would like to make a few things clear beforehand. In this and every one of my fics, don't expect Naruto to be good guy who only wants to help others. He will never be that much forgiving in any of my fics. And Naruto is 8 years old in the starting of this chapter. He just looks like 10 year old because of his genes and te training he went under for past 3 years.**

 **Also before anyone say that how can he act so mature, then let me tell you that he has been trained not only by Sirzechs himself but also by the rest of his peerage devils mature at a much faster rate than humans.**

 **So a lot happened in this chapter and Kaguya made her debut. The reason as to why I changed her past was to better integrate her in this fic. Also this way I can change her personality a bit to better suit Naruto.**

 **Now as for Naruto's Peerage. Well here it is:-**

 **King:- Naruto Gremory.**

 **Queen:- Kaguya Otsutsuki.(mutated)**

 **Knight 1:- Sylvia Van Hossen.**

 **Knight 2:- Kushina Uzumaki.(mutated)**

 **Rook 1:- Yoruichi.**

 **Rook 2:-?**

 **Bishop 1:- Kuroka.**

 **Bishop 2:-?**

 **Pawn 1:- Hannah Lucifuge.(4 pieces)**

 **Pawn 2:- Raynare. (1 piece)**

 **Pawn 3:- ?(3 pieces)**

 **Well here is the Peerage that I have set for now.**

 **The slots having question marks are the ones that I am not sure about right now. Also I just watched that anime series Princess Lover and immediately took a liking to Sylvia Van Hossen. Also her character gives me a lot of room for furthering the plot.**

 **Now I would really like some help in selecting the remaining members for his peerage so suggestions are more than welcome. Another thing is that I am going for a well rounded peerage and upto now I have members with fire,wind,water,lightning and light. So if you guys can suggest some members with earth and darkness or shadow affinity than it will be huge help.**

 **The events of Naruto series never happened in this fic so people like shikamaru or tsunade are out of Kushina was an exception for this rule.**

 **Also note that Naruto will be fairly manipulative in this fic since he is a devil and they are selfish. Anyone else who say otherwise is naive.**

 **Now there is another matter of Ravel Phenex. If you guys want me pair her with him than review telling me so or PM me. If she gets a positive confirmation for this then I have a particularly nice idea in mind which I am particularly sure that has not been attempted yet and if it has than I have not read it yet.**

 **Also as you can see that Kushina is in his peerage that means that she has won the poll by a huge margin. And the last thing is that there is a new poll set up on my profile and it is for my other fic 'Demon God of elemental nations'. So don't forget to vote in it.**

 **Till next time.**

 **Gogeta444 out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Gogeta444 here and I would like to present you all with this new chapter of Demon Price of Underworld.**

 **Don't forget to read the Author's note at the end of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:- I don't own Naruto, Highschool dxd, Yuyu Hakusho or any other series, anime or movie that I may use in my fics.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 4:- Welcome to the Family,**

Underworld can only be described as a huge world inhibited by various races such as devils and fallen angels. There are other races in this world too, but these two are the most prominent races. The fallen angels are lead by their Governor known as Azazel, a seraph level fallen angel whereas the leaders of devils are known as Yondai Mou or The Four Great Satans.

These four devils are:- Falbium Asmodeus formerly known as Falbium Glasya-Labolas. He is also the incharge of Devils Millitary Affairs.

Second person is Serafall Leviathan formerly known as Serafall Sitri. She is also the incharge of Devils Foreign Affairs.

Third is Ajuka Beelzebub formerly known as Ajuka Astaroth. He is the incharge of Devils Technology Department.

The last and fourth satan is none other than Sirzechs Lucifer formerly known as Sirzechs Gremory. He is the incharge of Devils Domestic Affairs.

Currently we find ourselves in th lair of one of these four great satans, Ajuka Beelzebub.

It's been 3 days since Kaguya arrived in this world and she has yet to regain consciousness. So, instead of waiting for her to wake up first, Sirzechs had decided that it's time for Naruto to get his own Evil Pieces.

His son has made him so proud during these last few years. Not saying that he was not proud of his son before, he always was and always will be proud of Naruto but in these past few years, his son had proved again and again that he will become one of the strongest beings to ever exist in ll of the history of this world.

Naruto was already at the level where his raw power exceeds even his during the time civil war and he is slowly but surely gaining control of his powers. Well it's a given since he is Raizen's biological son and nearly every day they learn something new about his powers since from what he can see Naruto has inherited most if not all of the abilities of Raizen. Added to that, his unnatural prowess with Power of Destruction has already made him much stronger than his peers. Heck he can bet that Naruto is already stronger than most of fully grown middle-class devils. The only thing that he is lacking in is experience and with time he will gain that too.

Now, having decided that Naruto is ready for own set of Evil Pieces, Sirzechs brought him to his best friend and the only other devil who can go tow to tow with him in a fight, Ajuka Beelzebub.

Ajuka is a handsome young man with light blue eyes and green hair that is slicked back. He has a mysterious aura around him which he claims makes him seem devilish.

Currently Ajuka was asking Naruto some questions and was typing something in his computer as he got his answers. Finally having asked his final question he got up from his seat and stood in front of a big machine which was shaking and making weird noises. After waiting for a few more seconds, the machine spit out a box containing what looked like a completely white set of chess pieces.

Moving towards the young devil Ajuka said," Come Naruto, now it's time to add the last ingredient in order to complete the formation of your Evil Piece. Now, please hive me your hand."

Nodding towards the man in front of him Naruto also got up from his chair and said while doing as he was told to do," Ok uncle."

Taking out a small needle from his pocket, Ajuka pricked Naruto's finger and told him to drop his blood at the box holding his Evil Pieces Set.

Doing as he was told, Naruto dropped a few drops of blood on the box and watched in awe as the box started glowing dark red. Soon the glow became too much for the three devils to see and they had to cover their eyes from the light.

As the light died down, all three of them looked back towards the pieces with varying expressions on their faces. Sitting down on the table in front of them was a set of dark red chess pieces but they were not any ordinary chess set. No, they were emitting too much power to be considered simple pieces of chess.

Looking up towards his friend Sirzechs asked," Ajuka, is that normal? Because from what I can remember when I gained my own pieces, nothing like this happened. Is this new phenomena or something?"

Shaking his head quickly, Ajuka slapped away Naruto's hand who was trying to reach for his pieces and said," No, this is not normal. The power output from these pieces is nearly on par with that of a normal devil's mutation piece. But that's not all, it seems that his Queen piece along with one knight and all of his pawns are mutated pieces, which means that according to this particular set's power stats, they are much more powerful than a normal mutation piece. This is very interesting. I didn't even knew that Evil pieces could do that but than again even though I am the one to create them, there are still too much mysteries about Evils Pieces that even I am not aware of."

Listening intently to what his uncle was saying made Naruto giddy. If his pieces are so strong then he can turn anyone he wants at bare minimum cost!

Finally reigning in his excitement, the young devil asked,"Does this has anything to do with my biological father, Uncle Ajuka?"

Humming in thought Ajuka replied," Hmmm it is very much possible. Raizen-sama was an exceptionally powerful entity. No one other than Trihexa, Ophis or Great Red could have ever hoped to stand against him and as we all know that you have inherited his powers from what little Sirzechs has told me. So, yes it is very much possible that this is the result of Raizen's blood flowing through your veins. Though I won't think too much about it now Naruto. You just got your own Evil Set, so you focus of collecting your peerage members and leave the thinking part to older people like us. Ok?"

Smiling at his Uncle's response, Naruto quickly nodded his head as Sirzechs playfully trapped his son in a armlock and ruffled his hairs," Come on Nauto, this calls for a party. Let's go home and we can have your mother prepare something delicious as a treat for job well done for us!"

"Let go old man! Let go or I will kick your ass!" Naruto yelled back as he struggled to get out of his father's grip who was still giving him a noogie all while laughing up a storm.

Chuckling good naturedly at the father-son duo Ajuka shooed them, telling them to bother someone else as he has some research to do now. So, waving goodbye to his best friend, Sirzechs picked up Naruto's Evil Set from the table and made to exit the laboratory...with Naruto still struggling to get his head out of his grip.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Few Hours Later:-**

It took the father-son duo a few hours to reach their home, opting to walk back at a leisure pace instead of teleporting or using some kind of transportation device.

As soon as they arrived at their estate, Naruto made a straight beeline towards his room where he knew Hannah was waiting for him to return with his Evil Pieces. He had promised her that she will be the first person to join his peerage and Naruto Gremory never breaks any promise that he makes...Well except for the ones which does not profit him in any manner. What can he say, he is a selfish little devil.

Opening the door of his room, Naruto saw Hannah in room folding his scattered clothes and tidying up the room. Moving towards his personal maid he said," Hannah-chan leave that for later and come here for a sec. It's time to make good on our promise."

Looking up at her master Hannah quickly put the shirt, that she was folding, down on the bed and moved towards Naruto with a wide smile on her face.

Their relationship is an odd one. It's like sometimes it's a master/maid relationship, sometimes Hannah takes a role of his elder sister and sometimes she acts like his best friend in the whole world. Truth to be told, Naruto have had a little crush on her for a while now and that is one of the major reasons behind him wanting to make her a member of his peerage as soon as he can. Even if she is older than him, he does not want to lose her to anyone else. Like mentioned before, he is a selfish guy and he don't like to share what he views as his own and in his eyes, Hannah is his and his alone.

Reaching her master, Hannah said with a million watt smile on her face along with a short bow," I am ready master. Please allow me the dignity to be your shield, your tool and be by your side forever."

Like I said, weird relationship.

Smiling at the response that he got, Naruto took out Evil Pieces from his personal dimension, where they they were stored, and picked up the Queen piece from the set but before he could carry on with the procedure, he was stopped by Hannah who had grabbed a hold of his hand and was shaking her head in a negative manner.

Not getting as to why she was shaking her head negatively, Naruto asked," What's wrong Hannah-chan. Don't you want to be a member of my peerage?"

Eyes widening in horror at the wrong signal she was sending her master, albeit unintentionally, Hannah quickly spoke to rectify her mistake, in her eyes, while clutching his hand even more tightly than before," NO Master! Please don't think for even a single second that I don't want to be your peerage member. I belong to you master. It's just that, I don't think The Queen piece is suitable for me Master. I am your tool to use as you see fit. I just don't think that I can handle the role of being a leader if the situation requires it. Please master, allow me to be your pawn. That way I can be anything that you want me to be."

Listening to Hannah's explanation, Naruto nodded as he placed his Queen piece back in the set and then took out his Pawn Pieces. Though before she could lie down, he thought it was important to let her know one thing, so taking a hold of her shoulders he said," You may think of yourself as a tool Hannah-chan but know that in my eyes you are and always will be a Queen... My Queen."

Whipping the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, Hannah quickly nodded and laid down on Naruto's bed so that the reincarnation ritual can begin.

And that's how Naruto gained his first peerage member. His first pawn. The very same Pawn will one day become one of the strongest Pawn in existence.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Next Day:-**

Kaguya Otsutsuki, the former princess of Land of Ancestors, slowly came back to the land conciousness as she opened her bleary white eyes and squinted them in order to adjust to the light that greeted them immediately.

Finally having them adjusted to the light, she looked around and noted that she is currently in what appeared to a large room with white walls and sitting on a chair near her bed was a young brunette, humming softly a tune that she can not recognize.

Parting her dry lips, Kaguya tried to ask where she was but the only sound that she made was that of a gasp. Though not what she intended to say, the noise nonetheless did it's work and got the brunette's attention who quickly stood up and spoke with a smile on her face," Ah! You are finally awake! I have to inform Naruto-sama and Sirzechs-sama of this immediately. Just rest here for a bit and I will soon return with them along with some water for you to drink."

With that she quickly left, leaving behind a very confused Kaguya who was trying to remember just what happened when she was last awake. Focusing on memories prior to her falling unconscious, Kaguya started remembering everything that happened which led to her current situation.

She remembered running away from her Uncle and his army, she remembered the death of her last friend, she remembered how after consuming the forbidden fruit she along with her uncle and some of his soldier's got transported to this weird world, she remembered being humiliated by her uncle, the very same man she swore to kill, she remembered how she was on the verge of death when 'HE' appeared along with a girl who looked like his servant from their interaction. And finally she remembered how with that mysterious boy's help she was able to fulfill her goal.

She had done it! She had extracted revenge against her tyrant of an uncle! Now her parents can finally rest in peace knowing that their murderer has been brought to justice. And all of this became possible because of one person. That red haired boy with strange tattoos.

Before she could further her thoughts, she was interrupted by a young voice, who she had apparently missed entering the room. Looking up she saw the same red haired boy who had helped her earlier was now staring at her intently as if expecting some kind of answer from her. Confused as to what he was saying and still looking in those slitted yellow eyes all she could say while tilting her head a bit was," Huh?"

" WOAH! CUTE!", Naruto exclaimed as he took a step back while clutching his chest as if struck by the cuteness of this rabbit like girl infront of him.

This reaction of Naruto's caused Kaguya's cheeks to redden as she blushed hard and quickly averted her eyes to the side. Though before anything else could be said between the two, their attention was drawn towards the door, from where the chuckling sound of a male was coming.

Turning towards the door in unison they saw three figures standing at the entrance of this room. One of them was clearly a male and he was the one who was chuckling at the scene before them. This figure was none other than Sirzechs Lucifer.

The second figure was clearly a female with a voluptuous figure and grey-silver hair. This was none other than Grayfia Lucifuge, mother of one Naruto Gremory and Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer. She was looking at two kids with amusement in her eyes with one hand on lips trying to stop her giggles from coming out while her other hand was holding her currently swollen belly, clearly indicating that she is pregnant.

It was the last figure which caused Kaguya to raise an eyebrow because this figure, despite being a young girl nearly two or three years younger than, was actually glaring at her. She don't know the reason behind that glare but it was quite clear that this young girl clearly holds some kind of disliking for her. Though that glare was really uneffective as it just made her look like a tomato with her red hair and puffed up cheeks.

This last person was none other than Rias Gremory, Younger sister of Sirzechs Lucifer, second child of current head of Gremory Family and the only girl who Naruto should be calling cute (in her mind).

" Well Well, it seems like son takes after his father after all, eh Naruto? Just look at you causing a young girl to blush like that. I am so proud of you my boy! Come here and give daddy a hug my boy!" Sirzechs said as he spread his arms out with manly tears flowing from his eyes and moving forward to embrace his son in order to show just how proud he is as a father. Though before he could even two steps, he was pulled back by a frustrated Grayfia who pulling at his cheek, her irritation towards her husband was shown clearly by her twitching eye.

" Don't create a scene infront of guests Sirzechs-sama. Please try to act like your Stature for once." Grayfia said as she started pulling at her husbands cheek even more painfully.

" Sawwy Glay-tan, Plamife I'll vehve. Pleafe let vo!",Sirzechs pleaded as tried with all his might to somehow get free from his wife's pinching.

Heaving a sigh Grayfia finally let go of his cheek, leaving behind a red cheeked Sirzechs who was trying to cradle his cheek while sitting in a corner with rain clouds above his head. Sighing again at her husband's antics, she moved towards a laughing Naruto and a dumbly looking Kaguya. Seriously for the current most powerful devil, her husband can be such a kid sometimes.

Looking towards Kaguya, she said," Hello young lady, my name is Grayfia Lucifuge. I am Naruto's mother and that red haired man's wife. Who might you be?"

Nervously looking at the beautiful yet imposing woman, Kaguya replied in a soft voice," M-My name is Kaguya Ootsutsuki, Lucifuge-sama. I came from from Land of Ancestors, though I am not sure how I got here or where this place is really."

Looking at the young girl infront of her, Grayfia said," I see, Naru-chan told me how he came across you when you were about to be killed. Care to share, how you got in that predicament of yours."

Looking at Grayfia nervously, Kaguya tried to come up with a response that may help her in answering the asked question and also not reveal too much about herself seeing as she is in an unknown territory right now.

Seeing the nervousness in her eyes, Naruto stepped forward and down on her bed beside her before gently saying," Hey, it's alright. No one is going to pressure you into doing anything that you don't want to do. I know what happened to you and I can understand if you are not ready to share it with other people for now. Just know that I am here to help you in anyway that you need."

Looking at Naruto, she asked," H-How do you know what happened to me?"

This question made everyone in the room tense. It was a very well kept secret that Naruto has the power to look at anyone's memories with just a single glance. The power to be able to see and understand anyone's memories with just a single glance is very dangerous, especially in a treacherous world like the one they are living in. To be able to identify any spy or negative intent of a person is truly a terrifying gift, one that can easily paint a giant target behind Naruto's back. So, seeing as a girl who is pretty much an unknown to them is asking a question a regarding such a sensitive topic, made them at unease. Even Sirzechs was now standing up with a serious look on his face.

Looking at the serious expression on two adult's faces and feeling the tension in the air, made Kaguya very nervous. It seems like she has asked something that she shouldn't have.

Before anyone could say anything, Naruto looked towards his parents and shook his head negatively before turning towards Kaguya and said," You see Kaguya, the answer to your question is something of a secret that only handful of people knows. But seeing as I have seen what you have been through and how you came to this world, I know now for sure that you are not a threat to us and you will not use this information to cause any harm to my precious people. Every relationship, be it friendship, is based on trust and I want to be your friend. I am placing a huge amount of trust in you Kaguya and all I ask is that you do the same in return. Is that alright with you?"

Kaguya stared wide eyed at the boy sitting infront of her. She had known him for only few minutes and he is already placing so much faith in her. First he saved her, then he helped her in achieving her goal and now he wants to be her friend by trusting her with his secret. At that very same moment she vowed that whatever may happen and whatever his powers may be, she will not break his trust. She was all alone and going to die when he appeared like a light in her darkness and saved her from her demise. She will do everything in her power to prove herself worthy of his trust.

With a determined look in her eyes Kaguya gave a nod which gained a small smile from Naruto, who then began explaining," You see Kaguya, I have a special power that allows me to not only see any person's memories who made an eye contact with me but I can also learn from those memories. Meaning that I can not only find out any spy within our ranks with just a glance, but I can also learn anyone's techniques as long as they are not genetically related techniques like Phenex clan's Fire abilities. That's how I was able to see your past and knew that you were in the right. That's also the reason as to why I decided to help you in killing that bastard. I was able to see some of the things that he did in his lifetime when I made eye contact with him and I have to say that even some of devils will cringe at the crimes that he committed."

Kaguya was silent during the whole explanation and was trying to come to terms with what was being told to her. Needless to say these people are far from normal if they have powers like these. Her thoughts were proven correct at the end of Naruto's statement and her eyes became wide while her mouth became a perfect semblance of a gaping fish.

Shaking her head a bit she asked," D-Devils? As in the soul eating Devils?"

Giving her a deadpan stare, Naruto said," In the whole explanation regarding an awesome power and how I saw memories, all you were able to pick up was the Devil line? Seriously?"

Giving him a nervous look Kaguya said," I-It's not that I didn't listen to what you just said. I heard everything and I simply do not care about what kind of powers you have or that you saw my memories. I would have told you about my past anyway because you helped me in achieving my goal and for that I will always be in your debt. But the main question is if you all are devils than that also means that this is hell and that means that I am dead. And if I am dead than that means that when we came here my uncle was also dead and what I killed was merely a ghost or his spirit. Though even if that was just a spirit that I killed, it still is better than nothing else. But that begs the question as to why I am in hell? I have never committed a sin, atleast I don't think that i have. I-"

Her rant was cut off by an amused looking Naruto who had placed a finger at her lips in order to silence and sitting very close to her. So close that their faces were only a few inches apart, eliciting a huge blush from her due to the closeness. She has never been this close to a boy before and certainly not someone as good looking as Naruto.

Stuttering from the closeness between the two she asked," W-What are you doing?"

" Well you were sort of ranting there so I had to stop you before you could hurt that pretty head of yours. Now will you be quite and listen to what I have to say? I will explain everything to you if you can keep quite for a while. Ok?"

Nodding her head softly Kaguya looked to her left side and saw two amused looking adults and a still glaring Rias. Not knowing who these two people other than Naruto and Grayfia were, she asked," Before that can you tell me who these two are? I know that this man is your father from what Grayfia-sama said but I still don't know who that little girl is and why is she glaring at me like that?"

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, Naruto said," Right! My bad, I forgot to introduce you to everyone. You already know my mother Grayfia Lucifuge. That old man standing there is my father Sirzechs Lucifer, the current leader of underworld. That cute red haired girl looking like an angry squirrel is Rias Gremory. You can call her my little sister if you want to because calling her my aunt would be just plain embarrassing seeing as she is younger sister of my father. As for why she is glaring at you, well it has nothing do with you doing anything wrong. It's just that she loves to watch anime and today is the day when we both watch whatever she wants together and seeing as we are here instead of watching animes has her a bit spooked. It's alright though I promise we will go back to animes as soon as we are done here Ri-chan, just wait for a while ok? And lastly me, though you already know who I am, let me introduce myself more formally. My name is Naruto Gremory, current heir of Gremory Clan one of the remaining 72 pillars of Underworld."

Looking weirdly at Naruto, Kaguya asked," Ummm what is Anime?"

This question gained varying expression from everyone. Naruto and Grayfia sweatdropped at her once again asking about just one thing despite being told that she is currently in the presence of one of the most Powerful devil and one of the most influential household. Does she ask questions regarding these serious topics? No. The only thing that has her confused is 'What the hell is Anime?' Weird little girl this Kaguya is.

While Naruto and Grayfia were shaking their heads at the stupidy of the situation, Sirzechs was looking worriedly at totally appaled Rias. Before anything could be said between them, Rais jumped in between and said," You don't know what Anime is?! We will have to rectify such a horrible sin. Come on, come with me and I will show you just what you have been missing. Since you are new to this, we will start with 'One Piece' seeing as it is one of the most popular anime in the world! We-"

" Ri-chan wait for a few more minutes before you show our new friend here the wonders of being an Otaku. I am sure she will like that but first we have much to discuss before we can let ourselves ge distracted." Naruto said, interrupting Rias before she could grab Kaguya and make a run for it.

Nodding at his son's words, Sirzechs stepped forward and said in a totally serious voice," I agree with that too. There are still a lot of things that we don't know about you. If you are going to live in this world than I have to know as much as I can about you, so that I will be able to better protect you from power hungry politicians and warmongers who will want that power of yours which is quite similar to our power of destruction except for a few dissimilarities from what Naruto told me about it and from what I can sense about your power level, it is high...very high, nearly as much as Naruto's. So, if you don't mind, we would like to hear just how you came to this world and how is it that you can use powers like the one that you have demonstrated."

Kaguya looked down and contemplated her options. Should she tell them about her life? Naruto does know about her past but it seems like he cared enough about her privacy to not talk about it with anyone else. And from what she was able to gather, these people are devils and she is in Hell, though it sure as hell don't look like one. Could she really trust devils with the truth behind thee origin of her newfound power? But if she were to refuse telling them about it then they may turn against and she jst can not raise her hand against someone who has helped her so much. Not that she could fight them anyway, she does not have enough grasp on her powers to even escape from here if they were to attack her. But more than anything else she just can not bring herself to harm Naruto and she does not even know why. It was like there was some sort of bond formed between them even though she just met him, it still feels like he is very important to her. Maybe she is just trying to cling to something or someone to make herself believe that she is not alone or maybe it's something else?

Looking towards Naruto, who was giving her a concerned look, she nodded her head and made her decision to tell about her powers origin. Though she won't tell them about her whole life but she will still tell them about what had happened to her to a degree.

With her decision made, she looked at Sirzechs and said in a serious tone," Alright I will tell you about myself. I owe you that much for helping me. All I ask is that you don't talk to anyone else about what I am going to tell you. Is that acceptable?"

Getting a nod from everyone in the room, she started talking about what happened to her and how she came here. As far as she knows, they were thrown in a dimensional rift by The God Tree itself, seeing as it told her that this was her punishment for consuming the forbidden fruit. Though it's intentions were to throw her and those around her, at that time, into an endless and lifeless dimension but by a stroke of luck they were somehow stranded in this world instead.

She told them about how her uncle killed her parents, The King and Queen, in order to gain control over their Lands. How she ran away along with her friend who died when her Uncle caught upto them when she was about to eat the fruit. She told them how after eating the fruit she was paralysed by the sudden power influx in her body and how The God Tree threw them in the Dimensional rift and how Naruto found her when she was about to die.

" So you see, I owe Naruto for not only saving my life but also for helping me in achieving my goal and for that I will forever be in your debt. If there is anything that I can do to repay even a small amount of it than I will do anything in my power to do so." Kaguya finished as she stared into Naruto's eyes with a determined look.

Shaking his head and smiling softly at her, Naruto said," There is nothing for you to repay Kaguya. Like I said, I have seen your memories and I was just doing what was right at that time. But even after that, if you do want to repay me somehow than all you have to do is grant me with the gift of your friendship. That's all I ask of you."

Giving a soft smile of her own with tears brimming in her eyes Kaguya just nodded her head in agreement. She now knew that she is not alone anymore and it's all because of the person sitting infront of her. At this very moment she swore to do everything within her power to make sure that Naruto will never come to any harm, not on her watch atleast. She will fight the Gods themselves for Naruto if has to.

Smiling at the level of maturity shown by their son, Sirzechs and Grayfia glanced at each other with a proud look in their eyes while Rias too was smiling at the scene before her seeing as any friend of Naruto's will be her friend too by default and she was quite happy to have gained a new friend.

Gaining his serious attitude back Sirzechs looked towards Kaguya, who was still staring at Naruto with a smile on her face, and said," That's all nice and good but we still have much to discuss. Now I know where you are from and how you got here, we can move onto explaining to you about our world so that we can come up with a story to tell the council about your past and how we came in contact with you. So, let's start with the history of this world, alright?"

Getting a nod in return from the young girl he continued," You see this world is divided into various factions but the ones that we are going to talk about are Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. As you already know that we are Devils, so that means that our counterparts are known as Angels and Fallen Angels. Several thousand years ago, God of the Biblical faction created a race known as Angels. They were beings of purity and light. Among them 5 Angels stood out most because of their prowess in battle. These angels were Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael and last but not least Lucifer. After the birth of Angels, God then created Humans and tasked Angels to be their guardians but not seeing worth in humans, one of the Seraph's rebelled against the idea. This Angel was none other Lucifer, who was later banished from heaven due to his actions against humans. Lucifer later came to this dimension and created Devil Empire with the help of three other Devils known as Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus. Together they came to be known as The Four Great Satans. During that time period some of the Angels, who gave in to their desires and committed some sins, began to fall from God's Grace and this gave birth to the third Faction known as Fallen Angels, though their organisation is now called Grigori. This faction was lead by another Seraph level angel called Azazel. Azazel with the help of Shamhezai, Baraquil and Kokabeil led their army of Fallen Angels in a war agains both Angels and Devils. This threeway war soon came to be known as The Great War. The death toll in this war was so much that all three factions had to stop fighting just to avoid their annihilation. And that was how our three biblical factions came into existence."

Taking a short pause, Sirzechs gave Kaguya some time to consume all the knowledge that has just been given to her. After seeing that she is ready for more he continued," Now let's move towards Devils history seeing as you are currently in our territory and from what I can see, are going to be here for a long time. Now, even after the war ended and a sort of cease fire settled between the three factions, some of the families of devils wanted to continue fighting. There were originally 72 major clans of Devils otherwise known as 72 pillars. Some of them extinguished during the war and some of the remaining one's tried to restart the war. Most prominent among them were the families of Four original Satans, who had perished in their fight against God. Rebelling against them were those families who wanted to live in peace and never wanted to go on war again. Despite their best efforts a civil war broke out where those families who wanted war were defeated by the rebels. I myself was one of the leaders of Rebellion faction during this civil war. But after that our numbers were down, so in order to remedy that my friend Ajuka Beelzebub, another member of current Four Satans, created a method known as Evil Pieces. With the help of these Evil pieces, we were able to reincarnate other species such as humans and Yokais into devils. Though they have to start as low class devils and then earn their ranks with their own powers in comparison to those who were born in Devil Families. And that my dear is the history of Devils. Though there is a lot more but I think that you can learn about other things with time. Are there any Questions?"

Looking down in deep thought Kaguya pondered on everything that has just been told to her. Apparently this world is totally different from her own. These people are not ordinary people like hers were. Not at all, though the same could be said about her now seeing as she too have gained some powers after eating Forbidden Fruit. After hearing all that there was one thing that clicked in her head more than others and it was the mention of Evil Pieces. So, making up her mind she asked," Can you tell me more about these Evil Pieces and how they are used?"

Nodding his head with a smile all the while thinking that this is going in the same direction he wanted this conversation to go, if everything went according to his plan then they will gain a powerful potential ally and his son will gain another Piece for his set, so with that thought he said," Of course dear, you see Ajuka created Evil Pieces on the basis of chess pieces. If you don't know what chess is than you will be told about it at a later time. With the help of Evil Pieces, we can bound a reincarnated devil to a High-Class Devil using one or more pieces. Now some families may see reincarnated pieces as mere servants but we of Gremory clan take pride in treating our peerages as our families. In fact if you really want to repay Naruto than you can do it by becoming a part of his peerage. This way your life will become as long as that of a Devil and you can be close to your new friend."

Hearing this suggestion caused Naruto to frown at his father's way of manipulating Kaguya to join their side. He really did not like the way Sirzechs just basically told Kaguya to join his son's peerage in order to pay her debt which was non-existent in his mind. Though before he could say anything, he was interrupted by Kaguya who for the first had shown some kind of initiative and had taken a hold of his hand and said," That sounds good to be. If I will be able to be with Naruto-sama then I don't mind becoming a devil. Atleast this way I will not be alone anymore. So, can I be a part of your peerage too Naruto-sama?"

Frowning a bit Naruto replied," You know you don't have to answer it right now. You can take your time and think about it seeing as it is a huge decision to take. And don't be so formal, you can call me Naruto."

Shaking her head a bit she said," No, there is nothing to think about. I don't have anyone anymore. You are the only one other than Aina who has ever called me a friend. I really want to be a part of your peerage. I can learn about everything else later. Also I cannot stop calling you Naruto-sama seeing as you deserve every ounce of respect that I can give you. So, please make me a part of your peerage, I don't want to be alone anymore."

Shaking his head with another frown Naruto said," You will never be alone anymore Kaguya-chan. You have me now and you also have Ri-chan and this whole family. We will be your friends from now on. I swear to you that you will no longer be alone anymore. But if you really want to be a part of my peerage then it's alright, I will make you a part of our family now."

With that Naruto took out his Evil Pieces set, gaining a small glare from Rias who wanted her own set this year but her mother and father said she is not ready yet for that kind of responsibility. She wanted to argue against that but a look from her mother rendered all argue nil in a moment.

Before Naruto could take out a piece, his mother interrupted him," Naru-chan, I think that you should use your Queen piece. From what I can sense, Kaguya-san has great amount of power within her and I don't think that she could be revived by any other piece. If mastered properly her power will surely compliment Queen Piece perfectly. She also seems level headed and someone who can keep others in line if needed to be. So, you should use your Queen Piece Naru-chan."

Giving a nod to his mother, he said," I was going to do just that mom. It is only fitting that a princess become a Queen after all. Now, why don't you lay down on your bed so that I can finally make you my Queen, Kaguya-chan."

Blushing at the statement, Kaguya did as she was asked to do and layed down on her bed. Looking up she watched as Naruto placed a dark red Queen piece on her chest and started chanting.

" I Naruto of Gremory Clan command you Kaguya Otsutsuki to rise up and be reborn as a member of my family. Rise up as my Queen!"

A bright light enveloped the whole room as the Queen Piece was soon absorbed within her body. She could easily feel a warm sensation flowing through her body. Every fiber of her being vibrated with power. She had never felt this good before.

Soon the light died down and revealed Kaguya looking same as before with the exception of a pair of bat like wings coming out of her wing bones. Finally opening her eyes she saw Naruto standing beside her bed with a smile on his face as he said," Welcome to the family My Queen."

Smiling back she replied," Thank You for accepting me My King."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And that's it.**

 **End of chapter 4.**

 **Now I know that to some of you Kaguya may seem as a bit OOC, but keep in mind that she is still only 12 years old and her past is vastly different from the original Kaguya.**

 **Another thing is history of dxd world in this story. Well if it is a bit different from the novel than I can't do anything about it seeing as I have already said that I like writing things the way they come to my mind. I can plan and I can read lots of stuff but when I start writing, all the planning just goes down the drain. I just go with flow and write my mind commands me to write. So, if anyone has a problem with that than it's too bad. I can't change the way I like doing things and I dont want to.**

 **Now onto another note, I would sincerely like to thank to all those who reviewed and shared there thoughts with me. I really appreciate it all so thank you guys.**

 **Also I would like to thank those who suggested me to watch Nanatsu no taizai. It's a great series and it gave me lots of ideas for 2 of my stories so thanks a lot guys.**

 **Peerage till now:-**

 **King:- Naruto Gremory.**

 **Queen:- Kaguya Otsutsuki (mutated).**

 **Knight 1:-?**

 **Knight 2:-?**

 **Rook 1:-?**

 **Rook 2:-?**

 **Bishop 1:-?**

 **Bishop 2:-?**

 **Pawn 1:- Hannah Lucifuge (3 pieces).**

 **Pawn 2:-?**

 **Pawn 3:-?**

 **Pawn 4:-?**

 **Now, the members of this peerage has already been selected and I know that I have already given you guys a rough estimation as to who will be in it but things can change as move forward. That's why I left all these question marks. I have already decided for most of them but there are still a few left to be determined yet,**

 **So, once again if any of you wanna question me about anything or want to suggest anything then just either review or PM me. I will try my best to reply.**

 **Gogeta444 out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys Gogeta444 here and welcome to the 5th chapter of Demon Prince of Underworld.**

 **Fair warning before we start this chapter. There is going to be a lime at the end of this chapter so those of you who are either underage or easily get offended by stuff like then please try to avoid it and don't read it.**

 **This will be my first time writing anything like this so don't be too harsh and share with me any thoughts you may have to improve it.**

 **Disclaimer:- I don't own Naruto, Highschool dxd, Kurotshitsuji, Yu Yu Hakusho or any other anime, tv series or movie that I will use in this fic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:- Nekoshous.**

 **Two Years Later:-**

Last two years have been quite action packed and remarkable for one Naruto Gremory.

Now at the age of 12 years old, he stands at the impressive height of 5 feet and 3 inches. His red hair has grown a bit and his yellow eyes has gained a bit of golden tint to them. His tough training regime has gifted him with a body that no 12 years old should have. He now has compact muscles suitable for speed and strength along with durability. Though physical strength was not the only thing he trained himself in. He has also been training his magical powers a lot too.

He has already mastered his Lightning and Wind magics to such a degree where only a few high class devils can ever hope to challenge him using these elements. His control over 'Power of Destruction' has also shot up to a level where he can easily shape his attacks in any way that he want. He has also created a few spells of his own using his 'Power of Destruction'.

Naruto has also learned a bit about the powers he inherited from his biological father. One of the abilities that he can use now is the ability to shape his energy into anything that he wants, be it an animal or a weapon. Most shocking thing about this power is that the animals created by his energy seemed to act like living beings, they even follow his every command. It's like they were sentient beings who are programmed to follow his every order.

Another power he found out was the ability to teleport. Normal devils can use teleportation too but his version of teleportation is vastly different from them. Where the teleportation technique used by normal devils cannot be used in a fight, Naruto's version of teleportation magic varies from it and can be used in a battle with enough practice and experience. Another difference is that his version does not require the usage of magic circle and the only indication of this technique being used is a flash of red energy left behind by the user.

The third ability that he found out about is the ability to use illusions. Now illusion magic is usually not something much feared by nearly anyone nowadays because pretty much everyone has a way or two to break out from them and the practitioners of illusion magic are very rare to come across, but Naruto's brand of illusion magic is vastly different from normal illusion magics.

Normally illusion magic just causes a person to see things which are not real. The main damage caused by this type of magic is usually a mental one. But Naruto's illusions are different in that department. He can not only cause mental damage but physical damage too and his illusions cannot be broken by any normal methods.

The last power he found out is his immunity to all five basic elements. This means that any elemental attack be it Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightning or Water can never harm him. Sirzechs once remarked that maybe his immunity towards Five basic elements came from his ability to use them as well. This particular power along with the ability to collect energy from The Universe itself was what made Raizen a force to be reckoned with and now it seems that Naruto is capable of using these powers too.

Even after learning all this, he still thinks that these powers are just a tip of the iceberg. There is a lot more to his powers than what he currently knows and with time he is sure that he will be able to not only master his powers but also surpass the two people he idolizes more than anything else.

Now Naruto wasn't the only one who has been training so hard for last two years. His 'Queen' Kaguya and 'Pawn' Hannah have also been training rigorously. Hannah and Grayfia have been helping Kaguya in figuring out her new powers and learning how to control them. So far they were able to figure out some very interesting things. Things that can make Kaguya very powerful and very deadly in future.

They have also been teaching her about Devil community and what to expect now that she is a part of Naruto's Peerage. Her duties as a 'Queen' were explicitly explained to her and so far she has been showing signs of a good 'Queen' in making.

Hannah herself has been training a lot with some help from Grayfia and Beowulf. Grayfia has been helping her in honing her Ice magic and Barrier magic whereas Beowulf being one of the strongest 'Pawn' in existence has been a great teacher for her so far.

Though training was not the only thing that they did. For starters, Rias had one day brought home a half Fallen Angel by the name of Akeno Himejima after saving her from imminent death with the help of Sirzechs 'Bishop' MacGregor. Akeno also became first member of Rias's Peerage as her 'Queen'.

But more important than any of that was the birth of his younger brother Milicas.

Milicas was born two months after he made Kaguya his 'Queen' and he can't be more happy to have a little brother now. The first time he saw him, Naruto instantly fell in love with the little guy and swore on that very moment that he will do anything to protect his little brother, no matter what.

All the extra training that he has been doing for last two years was done for the sole purpose of becoming the best big brother that he can be for little Milicas. Grayfia and Sirzechs couldn't be more proud of their son when they heard his reason behind pushing himself so hard during the training.

Another noteworthy thing that happened was the integration of three nekoshous in their family. It all happened 3 months ago when one day Naruto along with Kaguya and Hannah were roaming around the shopping district of Lilith.

 **XXXX Flashback XXXX**

Naruto was walking around in the market of Lilith with Kaguya and Hannah on his either sides, looking for some sort restaurant so that they can eat after a long and hard session of training that they just went through in his personal training ground, which left them exhausted and quite famished.

Looking towards still slightly winded Kaguya, he asked," You alright Bunny-chan?"

Giving Naruto a light glare, she replied," I am fine Naruto-sama. I can handle a little rough training like this easily now. More importantly, please don't call me by that name. I have a good name so try to use it."

Shaking his head in amusement, Naruto said," No can do Bunny-chan. You are just so cute like a bunny and besides only I can call you that. You are after all my Bunny-chan, aren't you?"

Blushing a bit at his answer, Kaguya said," Well when you put it like that, it does sound a bit endearing. Alright I will allow you to call me that but please refrain yourself from using that word in public and from what I can see, we are currently in a populated are Naruto-sama."

Giving her a mischievous grin, Naruto turned towards Hannah who was looking at their interaction with a small smile on her face. Looking at her beautiful smiling face Naruto couldn't help but give a smile of his own as he took a hold of both girls respective hands. The three of them were so distracted that they totally managed to forget about their surroundings. Though they became aware of it when someone rammed into Naruto at high speed causing both of them to lose their balance.

Naruto was fortunate enough to have Hannah and Kaguya by his side as they managed to stop his fall. His assailant wasn't that lucky though and they fell down on their butt hard.

Regaining his bearings, Naruto looked down to see just who was it that slammed into him. Whatever he was going to say died in his throat as he saw the girl in front of him. She was easily one of the most beautiful girls he has ever laid his eyes on.

She has dark purple hair and yellow slitted eyes both complimenting her mocha colored skin, giving her an exotic look. She appeared to a year or two older than Kaguya with a body that could make even mature women jealous. Despite all of this, her most distinctive features were a pair of Cat like ears on her head and a single Cat like tail coming out of her back. Her attire consisted of torn brown pants, a grey t-shirt which also had some holes in it and on top of that she was barefooted. It was quite clear that she isn't living a life of luxury.

Giving her a slightly worried look Naruto offered her his hand and asked," Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Here, let me help you."

Staring at the three people in front of her, the cat girl gave a frown as she tried to access their threat level and tried to discern if they have any ulterior motive or not. Generally people either ignore her or some idiots try to capture her and her siblings like they were some sort of pet for them to tame. These kind of people quickly learned that she is not someone to be trifled with.

Feeling suspicious she ignored the help and got up by herself before quickly running away from the three devils.

Staring intensely towards the direction in which she ran, Naruto frowned slightly before looking towards Hannah and asked," That was a Nekomata, right Hannah-chan?"

Giving a frown of her own at the girls bad manners, she replied," No master, I think not. Even though she looked like a nekomata, her youkai was way more dense and different than a normal nekomata. If I have to make a guess than I will say that she is a Nekoshou."

Looking at her with a surprised face, Kaguya interjected," Nekoshou? But you told me that nekoshous are nearly extinct."

Giving a nod in reply, Hannah said," That's correct but it seems that there are still some left alive. Though that begs a question as to why she was dressed like this? Being a nekoshou could have easily gotten her in any devils good grace seeing as a fully mature nekoshou is several times stronger than a mature nekomata. So why was she dressed like that?"

Giving a hum in thought, Naruto said," It seems like that devils nowadays are becoming more and more ignorant. Tell me Hannah-chan, can she make a good candidate for our little family?"

Looking at her master and already understanding where he was going with this, she replied," Strategically speaking master, yes. She is a nekoshou and when fully matured they can gain an extra tail which increases their power by tenfold. Nekoshous were also very famous for their use of senjutsu. It is quite similar to one of your techniques, where they can collect energy from nature and use it in a fight. This once made them very hard to face in a battle but it also has a downside to it. Unlike you master, who has nearly perfect control over his energy and can gather nature energy without any side-effect, Nekoshous are not able to filter that energy. While gathering nature's energy they also gather negativity in it, which was the main reason behind senjutsu being a forbidden technique. But even without senjutsu, Nekoshous can easily become a force to be reckoned with, under proper guidance."

Giving another hum, Naruto said," Hmmm I see, so it will be in my favor to have someone like her in my peerage. I was not able to properly look in her eyes so I don't know yet just what her circumstances are but I was able to get a lock on her energy. So now we will track her down and see if we can make her understand that coming with us will be favorable for her."

With that Naruto sprinted in the same direction where the aforementioned nekoshou ran into as Hannah and Kaguya quietly followed their master.

A few years ago if someone had said something like this infront of her than Kaguya would have protested wholeheartedly but now after living with Naruto for two years, she has come to an understanding that while being a decent guy, Naruto can easily act greedy whenever he wants to. Now, he can never try to force his will on someone else but he still is perfectly capable of manipulating other people in doing his bidding and make it seem like he was helping them. Not saying that he never help others because he do help them but he only helps anyone else if they have something to offer him in return. He is after all a devil and devils are greedy and manipulative by nature, she herself is no stranger to that case seeing as she is a devil too now and she has had her own moments of selfishness.

It took them some time to catch up with her seeing as she had a headstart on them. As soon as they appeared in front of an old worn out building, which was at the outskirts of the town, Hannah signaled them to stop and said," Master I can sense two more energy signatures inside that building along with our target and five more heading this way from the town. From the feel of it, the five coming this way are devils and only one of them feels moderately strong, the rest are weak. But one of the signatures inside the building feels nearly as strong as that nekoshou girl we are following whereas the last one feels small, like it belongs to a child. What shall we do master?"

Turning towards Hannah, he said," Hannah-chan, you go and stop those five devils while Kaguya-chan and I will go inside that building. See what they want and try to talk them out of pursuing this nekoshou if you can. If not then you have my permission to use force if necessary. Now get to it, we have a new person to include in our family and if my hunch is right then this will prove even more fruitful for us."

Bowing her head Hannah quickly ran away to finish the task given to her by her master. She didn't like the fact that he is going in that building without her being there to protect him but she also has faith in Kaguya's abilities to perform that task for her. Not saying that her master needs to be protected seeing as he himself is more powerful than both Kaguya and herself. It's just that she thinks that her master should not sully his hands fighting these ants. That's her job to do, she is his tool after all.

Turning around Naruto made his way inside the building with Kaguya following behind him in order to make sure that nothing can harm her King.

Navigating their way inside the building, both King and Queen moved towards the inner parts where they can sense the nekoshou along with her companions currently is. They had to avoid some booby traps along the way but managed to do it without making much sound, though they were sure that the hosts of this building are aware of their presence by now.

As soon as they entered the last room, they saw a small girl, around the age of 9 years, with white hair laying on top of a torn mattress with a rag placed on her head and a torn grey sheet covering her small body.

Standing infront of her in a guarding stance were two girls. One of them was the same nekoshou that they encountered earlier while the other one looked to be around the same age as Naruto.

The second girl has black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils. Sitting on top of her head is a pair of black catlike ears and coming out of her back is a black cat tail indicating that she too is a nekoshou. Now that he think about it, that little girl laying in the bed also has a pair of cat ears on her head.

Well damn, it is rare enough to encounter a single nekoshou and here he is standing infront of not one, not two but three nekoshous! Must be his birthday.

The mocha skinned girl after recognizing their guests, hissed out," Who are you and why are you following me?"

Raising his hands up in a placating manner, Naruto said," Relax I am not here to cause you guys any harm. I was just curious as to why a nekoshou was running around in this part of underworld and being followed by five devils. I just came here to make sure that you were alright and from the looks of it you are alright but your little companion there is not. As for who I am. Well my name is Naruto Gremory, heir of Gremory clan and son of Sirzechs Lucifer. And this beautiful girl beside me is my 'Queen' Kaguya Otsutsuki"

Eyes widening in disbelieve and shock, the mocha skinned girl asked again," Sirzechs Lucifer? As in one of The Four Great Satans?"

Smiling a bit Naruto replied," The very same one. Now I may not know much about medical stuff but I am pretty sure that this little girl is suffering from some kind of disease. I can help, my Queen here has some intense knowledge about medicines. So, if you don't mind she can have a look and maybe help her in any way that she can."

This time the fair skinned and black haired girl spoke with distrust clear in her voice," And pray tell why should we trust you? You won't be the first person to come here offering help only to just try and stab us in the back."

Sighing at the obvious question Naruto chose to be straight forward with the girls before him. He has already maintained enough eye contact with them to see just what they went through and by helping them he will be helping himself too. So with that in mind, he said," Look I will be straight forward with you guys. Yes I came here with an ulterior motive but that was before I saw that there is a child in need of help. Now we can either stand here and bicker all day or we can set these talks aside for later and focus on the main problem at hand for now. If that's okay with you both."

Looking towards each other for a few moments both girls decided to let him help and if he tries anything funny then they will do everything in their power to show him just how dangerous a pissed off cat can be. So, with that in mind they both nodded their heads and stepped aside to make room for Kaguya so that she can inspect their little sister.

Kaguya stepped forward with a nod and sat down beside the bedridden little girl. The veins around her eyes started to bulge and her white eyes gained a sharp look to them. Seeing that this has freaked the two girls out Naruto thought it would be better to explain them before they can percieve it as a threat. So with a sigh he said," Don't worry it's not anything harmful. You see Kaguya-chan here has a power to focus her energy in her eyes. This allows her to not only sharpen her vision but also see through objects which is what she is doing right now. She is checking if there is anything internally wrong with your sister. If it is then she will treat it accordingly if not than it'll be a good news for you guys. By the way I forgot to ask earlier, what are your names?"

Looking at each other again both girls decided to introduce themselves. This guy has been truthful with them till now and right now he is helping their little sister, the least they can do is tell him their names.

So coming to a decision the mocha skinned girl said," My name is Yoruichi and this is Kuroka." Then pointing towards the bedridden girl she said," And that is Shirone. As you have most probably already noticed all three of us nekoshous."

Smiling towards them Naruto said," Those are very beautiful names for such beautiful girls but if you don't mind me asking then how come you guys are living in this run down building?"

Looking down sadly Kuroka spoke in a strained voice," Ah about that. Well, you see Shirone and I are sisters whereas Yoruichi here is our cousin and has been living with us ever since her birth. My mother used to take care of all of us but six months ago she passed away with an unknown disease. The doctors at hospital refused to treat her because we didn't have enough money and now Shirone is showing the exact same signs as our mother did before her demise. We have been doing everything in our power to help her but it's still not enough. Please you have to save her. I will do anything that you ask of me, please just save my Shirone!"

By now Kuroka has started to cry showing just how effected she is from all these tragedies happening in her life. Yoruichi wasn't dealing with it much better as she too has tears flowing down her cheeks as she gripped her cousin's shoulder in a show of support.

Frowning deeply Naruto made to say something but was interrupted when figure crashed through the window startling everyone other than Kaguya who was still focused on diagnosing Shirone.

Looking towards the prone figure laying on the floor Naruto immediately recognized him as a devil from one of the 72 families. He can clearly remember that he had met this guy before in a party but for the love of mou he can't seem to remember his name.

Scratching the back of his head in confusion Naruto looked towards Hannah, who entered from the same window right after this man came crashing in the room, and asked," Hannah-chan what is the meaning of this? Who is this man?"

Bowing towards her master, she replied," Forgive me master but this man just refused to listen to the reason and was adamant on enslaving the nekoshous. He even tried to capture me but it seems that was his undoing. As for who he is? Well he is a devil from Furcas family. His name is Jonas Furcas and we had the unfortune of meeting him in a party held by Bael family last year."

Frowning a bit Naruto said," Ah yes now I remember. He is that whinny guy who was kicked out of the party for trying to flirt with Aunt Sera. So he tried to capture you and our new friends here, huh? This sort of behavior requires some punishment. Seal him in an anti magical barrier so that he won't make a run for it when he will regain his consciousness. I will see to it that he suffers for what he tried to do to you."

Nodding her head, Hannah said," At once master."

Just as she raised her hand in order to perform the task given to her, Naruto caught the sight of a light cut on her forearm which was bleeding slightly. Frowning he let her finish her task first and then said," Hannah-chan come here for a moment please."

Following her master's order, Hannah came near Naruto and stood infront of him. Though before she could say anything Naruto took a hold of her injured arm and stared at it for a bit before looking at her face and staring in eyes intensely with worry clearly written on his face," You are hurt Hannah-chan."

Smiling softly, Hannah shook her head and said," It's just a flesh wound master. Nothing for you to be worried about."

Frowning a bit Naruto held her hand a bit tightly and said," You got this 'Flesh Wound' while following my orders. I shouldn't have sent you alone. Are you hurt anywhere else."

Once again Hannah shook head all the while smiling at her master's caring attitude and said," No, I am perfectly fine. Like I said this is a flesh wound and the only reason I even sustained it was because I got careless and let my guard down for a moment but as you can it was only for a moment."

Still holding her hand Naruto raised his free hand up to her face and gently started caressing her right cheek. Staring in her eyes with a soft look, he said," Just be careful from now on. I don't know what I will do if something were to happen to you. You are very important to me. Both you and Kaguya-chan."

Blushing a bit Hannah just continued to smile contently all the while nuzzling her face in her master's palm. The warmth radiating from his hand sending a pleasurable feeling throughout her body.

Both Yoruichi and Kuroka continued to look towards the somewhat romantic scene playing before them, awkwardly. This is the first time that they are seeing something like this and truth be told, they wouldn't be against the idea of having someone caring for them like these two infront of them.

Before anything else could be said, Kaguya spoke," You guys can flirt later Naruto-sama but first you need to hear this. Shirone here is actually suffering from a disease caused due to infection from a virus which if left alone can easily take her life within a month or two. It has already effected her intestines and is slowly making it's way towards her kidneys as we speak, along with that her immune system is very low at the moment seeing as this virus attacked her white blood cells and platelets first. This is a transmutable disease and my guess is that she got this infection from her mother. Both Kuroka-san and Yoruichi-san seems to have it as well but seeing as their bodies are more mature than little Shirone here, they are not that much affected by it yet. But rest assured they too will start feeling the symptoms within a year or two. This virus may be slow acting but it easily become lethal if left unattended which seems to be the case here."

This information caused Naruto and Hannah to frown deeply while Kuroka and Yoruichi looked at their little sister with worried eyes.

Shaking her head a bit Kuroka then took a few steps towards Kaguya and asked," C-Can you save her?"

Sighing a bit Kaguya replied," I can but the truth is that I am not experienced enough to be able to perform a small surgery on her. You both on the other hand, I can cure easily seeing as it has yet to attack any of your inner organs properly. The only reason Shirone is even in this condition is due of her immature powers. Her ability to fight back against disease like this was very low due to her age. That's why it is very risky for me to treat her. I am sorry but only someone with experience and intense knowledge can help her now."

Tears started to gather in eyes as Kuroka then turned towards Naruto and said," Y-You are from Gremory Clan right? Surely you can save her. Help us please! I will do anything in return just please help her! I just lost my mother! I can not lose Shirone-chan too."

Taking a hold of her shoulders, Naruto said," Hey Hey calm down. I know a few people who can cure you guys. I can help you but there is a problem that can cause trouble for us if I were to go out of my way just to help you."

This time it was Yoruichi who stepped towards him with tears in her own eyes and asked," What is it? Tell me and I will do everything within my power to deal with problem of yours. I don't care what it is as long as Shirone-chan and Kuroka-chan can be safe."

Looking towards her Naruto said with a frown on his face," You see, being the son of current Satan Lucifer, I can't just randomly go around doing whatever I want. All of my actions have some kind of political consequences on not only my father but also on my Family, seeing as I am the heir of Gremory Clan too. The only way I can personally help you guys is by asking for favors from others those who can heal you and it can only be done if you guys were to come under my command. If I go and ask for help without having you under the protection of my Family than it can cause some adverse effects not only for my family but also for you three. Seeing as all three of you are nekoshous, I am pretty sure that nearly every Devil Family will try to get their hands on you and I won't be able to save you if are not under my protection. Now I know how it must look like to you guys but believe me when I say that this is the only way that I can possibly help you. And the only way I know how to do that is by making either of you a part of my Peerage."

The whole room went silent as Yoruichi and Kuroka tried to digest what they were just told. They knew that if they agree to this then they will basically become slaves to this guy infront of them but what else can they do? They don't have enough money or resources to help their little sister or themselves for the matter. Their best bet is to take Naruto up on his offer and besides from what they can see and from what they know of Gremory Clan, it won't be such a bad idea since Gremory Clan is pretty famous for being compassionate towards their servants.

Making up their mind, both girls nodded signifying their consent to the proposal.

Smiling broadly at their response Naruto said," Excellent choice girls. I give you my word as the Heir of Gremory Clan that all three of you will be treated with respect that you deserve. Welcome to the family girls."

With that the Devil trio led the three nekoshous towards their new home.

 **XXXX Flashback End XXXX**

* * *

After getting back home Naruto explained everything to his family. With his father's consent, Naruto went to Sitri Clan to seek assistance in this matter seeing as Sitri Clan is well known for their intense knowledge in medical department.

With some help from Sitri Clan, Naruto was able to fulfill his promise to Kuroka and Yoruichi by saving all three sisters from this deadly virus. Both clans went a step ahead and created a vaccine for this particular virus as a precaution for future.

After getting all healed up, Kuroka and Yoruichi were once again offered a place in his peerage which they have already accepted the first time and did the same second time too while Shirone was still going through medical treatment seeing as her body had suffered a huge damage because of the virus. Though she is well on her way to recovery and will be completely healthy within two or three more months.

Naruto reincarnated Kuroka using a 'Bishop' piece due to her being a prominent magic user whereas Yoruichi was reincarnated as a 'Rook' due to her preference of fighting up close and barehanded. She already has good speed, which is usually a major setback for 'Rooks', but her natural speed combined with the strength and defense mechanism of a 'Rook' has already made her a very deadly opponent to face.

Now, even though Sitri Clan agreed to help, they didn't do it for free. Nothing in this world is free. Everything done to help others or favors given to friends and allies also have some cost be it metaphorical or literal. That is also the case here.

The head of Sitri Clan agreed to help Naruto on the condition of forming a contract with their family in order to further solidify their already existing friendship. And that's exactly what is happening right now.

Heads of both Gremory and Sitri Clans have just finished discussing and signing their new contract. After doing so, Zeoticus summoned Naruto so that he could be made aware of the terms of this contract seeing as it will effect him the most.

Naruto entered the guest room with Yoruichi and Kaguya following behind him. Hannah and Kuroka would have also joined them but they were both busy at the moment. Hannah with forming contracts in human world and Kuroka with taking care of her little sister.

Stepping in the room, Naruto saw Zeoticus and Vanelena talking with Joseph and Maria Sitri, current Head and first lady of Sitri Clan.

Sitting beside Lord and Lady Sitri was a young bespectacled girl around the same age as him. She has black hair styled in short bob cut and violet eyes. This is none other than Sona Sitri, Heir of Sitri Clan and a good friend of Rias and Naruto.

Bowing politely towards the elders and sending Sona a discreet smile, Naruto said," Greetings everyone, I hope that you all are doing well."

Smiling at the young man before them, Lord Sitri said," Ah yes my boy, we are all doing pretty good. You know, you don't have to be so formal with us right? We are all friends here. Now why don't you come and sit here so that we can tell you about the terms of the contract that we formed as a payment for helping your new peerage members."

Yoruichi became a bit worried after hearing the last part. In her eyes, Naruto has already helped them so much by saving their lives and taking them under his wings when they were on the verge of destruction. He could have left them to fend for themselves or could have used some other unsavory methods to enslave them but instead he chose to help them and now he has to pay just for helping them. It all left a bad taste in her mouth.

Nodding with the ever present polite smile on his face Naruto did as he told and sat down beside his grandmother while Kaguya and Yoruichi moved to stand behind him.

Looking towards Joseph, he asked," Am I correct to assume that this contract has something to do with Sona-chan and me, Lord Sitri?"

Smiling at the boys intellect, Joseph replied," Sharp as ever my boy. Yes this contract is formed with you and Sona-chan as it's focus points. Now, why don't you ask your grandfather just what this contract entails seeing as Sona-chan is already aware of the terms and conditions of this contract."

Nodding his head once again Naruto turned towards his granfather, who has been silent till now, and stared at him with questioning eyes.

Taking it as his que to speak, Zeoticus said," Naruto, in return of helping you with your problem, Sitri clan has asked for a marriage contract between both of our clans. This contract is formed between you and Sona. This will help in further solidifying the alliance between our clans."

Hearing this, the smile on Naruto's face vanished a bit as he asked in a serious tone," Marriage contract? But I thought that we already have one in place with phenex clan. Won't forming another contract when one is already in power cause political backlash for our clans?"

Smiling at his Grandson's question, Zeoticus replied," You are forgetting my boy, we as high-class devils can have more than one wives. While yes, this can cause some tensions to arise between our's and Phenex clan, this still is not something to be worried about."

Still with a serious face, Naruto asked," I see. And what are your thoughts about this Sona-chan? Do you want this contract to be formed or not? Because believe me when I say that I will never force you to marry me or anyone else for that matter."

Smiling at his consideration, Sona replied," I know Naruto-kun and I feel the same way too. You know that I am more than capable of eliminating any marriage contract like I did with my previous one. That guy was an idiot and he never stood a chance against me but you are different. I have known you for more than six years and just like you, I also value our bond very much. Plus it's also an upside that you can sometimes beat me in a chess game. Frankly speaking, if I have to form a marriage contract then I want it to be with you because you are the only person that I can trust with something like this."

Happy after hearing her reply Naruto gave Sona a bright smile and said," Very well Sona-chan. If that's what you want then I will be more than happy to be a part of this contract too. Plus this contract will benefit all of us as well. But you do know that I will have to marry more than one girl right? You don't have any problem with it do you?"

Shaking her head at the question, Sona replied," No, I don't. I am not naive Naruto-kun. I know that High-class male devils are allowed to marry more than one person and your clan already has a contract with Phenex Clan. All I ask of you, is that you treat everyone of us equally and respectfully."

Nodding his head, Naruto replied in a serious tone," I promise you Sona-chan, I will always treat all of you with love and respect that you deserve. Just know that if you ever want to get out of this contract than all you have to do is say it and I will do everything within my power to help you get free."

Smiling at the promise, Sona replied," I know you will Naruto-kun and I promise to do the same for you."

Happy with the outcome of this conversation both Lord Gremory and Lord Sitri stood up and shook hands signifying the start of new relationship.

* * *

 **Timeskip:- 1 Year Later.**

It's been a whole year since the marriage contract between Gremory and Sitri Clans has been formed and life has taken a new turn for Naruto Gremory.

Now at the age of 13 Years, Naruto stood at the height of 5 feet and 6 inches. His red hair remained of the same length but his eyes have turned to pure Golden color which sometimes glow with power whenever he fights or is in bad mood. His body has become more muscular without adding more bulk to it.

For the whole last year he has been training his magic relentlessly, opting to master as many techniques as he can. His reserves are already on par with an Ultimate-class devil and he has been gaining some experience by taking jobs to eliminate low to mid level stray devils.

Though training wasn't the only thing that he did for the last year.

He went on some dates with Sona in order to get to know each other as more than friends. So, far their relationship has been great. They have moved past friends zone and are trying to dabble in something new for them though both agreed to take it as slow as possible since neither of them wants to rush their relationship.

He also spent some time playing with his little brother. Milicas is now nearly three years old and has started to talk and walk slowly. The little guy loves to follow his big brother around, not that Naruto minds it seeing as he himself loves to spend time his little brother.

Naruto has also taken a role of an elder brother for Shirone, who is now 10 years old. He would always treat her with candies and would always find some time to play around with young nekoshou. In the starting she was very shy and wouldn't even speak to anyone else other than her sisters but Naruto soon broke though her shell and became her big brother figure.

He just want her to have somewhat of a normal childhood. She has been through enough already for someone so young, he just want her to be happy from now on.

This also earned him respect and loyalty of both Kuroka and Yoruichi. They already respected him since he helped them but after learning that he has to marry someone just because he helped them, earned him more good points in their books. Now seeing him interact with their little sister and seeing him treat them like family just earned him their loyalty too.

Truth be told, both girls have started to gain a little crush on their 'King'.

His relationship with Rias has taken a weird turn though. Before they always slept together and bathed together in nude but now that their bodies are going through puberty, it is becoming more and more hard for them to control themselves especially when slept together seeing as both of them like to sleep in nude.

Rias wasn't the only one who liked sleeping in the same bed as him though. Both Kaguya and Hannah always try to find an opportunity to sleep with him. Heck even Yoruichi and Kuroka have tried doing that too and with him being the good guy that he is, he never rejects any of their actions or advances. Especially not when it involves skinship with such beautiful girls.

Today was different though. He went to sleep alone last night because Kaguya went to human world to form some contracts along with Kuroka and Yoruichi. Rias was at Sitri castle along with Akeno, both went there for a sleepover party for girls only, held by Sona. And lastly Hannah had to go on an assignment given to them by Archduke.

So, here we find Naruto sleeping in his bed with only a thin sheet covering his bare body.

Last night has been a bitch for him since there was no one yesterday for him to snuggle with. He was not able to sleep properly without any of his bedmates and had been up till very late in night. That was the only reason why he was sleeping so late into the morning.

 **XXXXX Lime Start XXXXX**

His sleep was interrupted though as he felt something very warm and wet wrapping around his penis.

Moaning at the sensational feeling, he slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see someone moving their head up and down along his length under the sheet, sucking on his penis like a lollipop. Moaning once again at a particularly strong suck, he asked," I thought you went to complete an assignment. How come you got back so early?"

The person sucking his dick, stopped their ministration and slowly pulled off the sheets from their body.

As soon as the sheets were pulled off, Naruto came face to face with Hannah who currently has his 6 inches long dick in her hand and was wearing a seethrough dark blue lingerie. Giving her master a half-lidded stare, she spoke in a sultry tone," Ah, I finished it early master. It was just a C-class stray devil. I killed it quickly since I can't let my master sleep alone. Forgive me for not being here last night master..."

Humming in thought, Naruto said," Hmmmm you want my forgiveness Hannah-chan? You know I was not able to sleep properly last night and it's been a while since you have helped me in relieving some stress. So tell me Hannah-chan, what are you willing to do to earn my forgiveness, huh?"

Moaning a bit while strocking his hard dick, she replied," Ah, I will do anything you ask of me master. Anything you want..."

Giving his 'Pawn' a smirk, Naruto slowly took a hold of her hand and said," Well then why don't you start with taking off lingerie. It's obstructing my view and is making it hard for me to see that beautiful body if yours."

Smiling sexily, Hannah stood up on the bed with her legs on either side Naruto, giving him a perfect view of her body as she sensually and slowly started taking off her bra and baring her bountiful breasts for her master to feast his eyes on.

After taking of her bra, she slowly undid the lace holding her panties in place and let it fall down, now baring her whole body for Naruto.

Having enough of the delay, Naruto took a hold of her thighs and pulled her down making her straddle him with his length rubbing against her neither lips, causing both of them to close their eyes and give out moan.

Placing his right on the back of her neck, Naruto pulled her down for a kiss. Hannah was more than happy to comply and allowed herself to settle down with her body flushed against Naruto's and both of their lips moving in a synchronization like this was a regular thing for them.

Stroking her tongue with his own, Naruto moved his second hand down to her bottom and took a hold of her asscheek, groping it to his heart's content and making Hannah moan more and more from the feeling.

Disconnecting their lips, Naruto started trailing kisses from her neck down to her chest, leaving behind hickeys for the world to see that Hannah is his and his alone. Coming face to face with her breasts, he took one of her nipple in his mouth and started sucking it like a man possessed.

Moaning even loudly Hannah started bucking her hips, grinding her pussy against his penis at a fast pace indicating that she is going to cum soon. Same was with Naruto as he too started grinding against her while still sucking on her tits.

Suddenly Hannah stopped her grinding causing Naruto to look up her with a confused look plastered on his face. Wondering what was wrong with her, he asked," What's wrong Hannah-chan why did you stop?"

Placing a light kiss on his lips, she said in a tone heavy with want," It-It's just that I want to feel you release in my mouth master. It's been a few weeks since we last did that. I don't want you to waste your seed master. I want to feel it inside me, I want to taste it, please master."

Smiling up at this beautiful girl laying on top of him, Naruto kissed her once again and then said," You will have to let me return the favor then. "

Giving a smile of her own, Hannah replied," Of course master."

Nodding his head, Naruto said," Good then let me taste you too Hannah-chan."

Picking herself up, Hannah this time straddled his face with a, " As you wish master", and immediately bent her body down so that she can once again take his length in her mouth.

As soon as he came face to face with her pussy, Naruto immediately starting eating her out as Hannah returned the favor to him by sucking him off with even more enthusiasm than before.

Both of them continued to orally pleasure each other for few more minutes but seeing as they were already about to cum, it didn't took them too long to reach their respective releases.

Both gave out a loud moan as Naruto shot rope after rope of his white hot cum in her mouth, filling it to the brim whereas Hannah released her own juices, drenching Naruto's face with her cum.

 **XXXX Lime End XXXXX**

It took them some time in order to come down from their high pleasures but as soon as they did, Hannah moved off of her and laid down beside him. Laying her head on his chest, she said," Thank you for treat master."

Chuckling at her words, Naruto said," Your welcome and thank you too for the tasty meal Hannah-chan."

Giggling at her master response, Hannah gave a content sigh as she snuggled deeper in his embrace and said," I Love You Naruto-sama."

Smiling brightly Naruto tightened his hold on Hannah and replied," I Love You Too Hannah-chan."

With that both lovers went back to sleep... completely missing three pairs of eyes peering into the room from the small opened space between the doors.

* * *

 **Chapter End****

 **That's it for chapter 5.**

 **Now for those who have been complaining about lack of romance or Naruto being too young for so long, I hope that this can sate you guys a bit.**

 **This was actually my first attempt at writing anything like this and I hope that it was upto par. Also the reason I made his length 6 inches only is because I don't think that anyone can be bigger than that at the age of 13 years only. It's unreal to think otherwise and unreal sexual scenes always lack the main touch of originality and sensuality.**

 **Anyways, do tell me what you guys thought of this chapter and the lime.**

 **Peerage:-**

 **King:- Naruto Gremory.**

 **Queen (mutated):- Kaguya Otsutsuki.**

 **Knight 1 (mutated):- ?**

 **Knight 2:- ?**

 **Bishop 1:- Kuroka.**

 **Bishop 2:- ?**

 **Rook 1:- Yoruichi.**

 **Rook 2:- ?**

 **Pawn 1(mutated):- Hannah Lucifuge(3 pieces).**

 **Pawn 2(mutated):- ?**

 **Pawn 3(mutated):-?**

 **Well these are the current members of Naruto's peerage. Also forget the peerage list that I gave in previous chapters. No one in that list is in for sure, other than Kushina and Sylvia Van Hossen. Other members will be disclosed as the story continues.**

 **Some people said that Naruto's peerage also requires a strategist and a healer. In this chapter I showed that both Hannah and Naruto are logical and strategical people. They are capable of forming a new strategy on the fly, Hannah more than Naruto. But that does not means that I am not looking for some characters who exells in strategy department,**

 **As for healer, I showed in this chapter that Kaguya is already a good healer but will become even better down the road. I will try to search for another healer but I can't promise anything.**

 **Now for Pairings. Well the current members of Naruto's harem are:-**

 **Harem:- Hannah Lucifuge, Kaguya Otsutsuki, Sona Sitri, Kuroka, Yoruichi, Kushina, Sylvia Van Hossen, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima.**

 **And just to avoid any confusion here are the ages of some characters at the end of this chapter:-**

 **Naruto:- 13 Years.**

 **Hannah:- 17 Years.**

 **Yoruichi:- 16 Years.**

 **Kaguya:- 14 Years.**

 **Rias:- Going to be 13 in few months.**

 **Sona:- 13 Years.**

 **Akeno:- 13 Years.**

 **Koneko:- 10 Years.**

 **Milicas:- 3 Years.**

 **Sairoarg:- 14 Years.**

 **Once again, if any of you have any questions then just ask and I will try my best to answer them. Suggestions are welcome.**

 **Gogeta444 out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Guys and welcome to the 6th installation of 'Demon Prince of Underworld'**

 **First of all I would like to thank you all for the support that you have given me till now. I really appreciate it.**

 **Now, I have changed my writing pattern in this chapter. So after reading it, do tell which one is better. This pattern or the previous one.**

 **This chapter is a bit longer than any of my previous installations but keep in mind that not all chapters will be this long.**

 **Disclaimer:- I don't own Naruto, Highschool dxd, Nanatsu no Taizai or any other TV series, Anime or Movie I may use in my stories.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:- Here Comes A Giant.**

" Why are you mad at me?"

" I am not at you."

" Then why are you trying to ignore me?"

" I am not trying to ignore you either."

" I have to practically order you to come in my room. You have been avoiding this room like a plague for whole last week. What's wrong Kaguya-chan?"

" Nothing is wrong Naruto-sama. Now if you don't have anything else to say then I will be taking my leave. I have other pressing matters to attend to."

" You do know that I can easily find out the reason behind your change in attitude just by looking in your eyes, right?"

" If you do that then I will seriously stop talking to you."

" Then tell me, what's bothering you? As your 'King' and your friend I deserve that much atleast."

Those words stopped Kaguya in her tracks as her whole body started shaking a bit and she clenched her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

" What did you say?" She asked, her voice carrying a certain dangerous tone that indicated if he answered her inquiry wrongly than there will be hell to pay for him.

" I said that as your 'King' and your friend I-"

He never got to finish his sentence as Kaguya had already turned around and took a hold of his collar in an aggressive manner. With a snarl on her beautiful face she said," That word again. Why don't you get it that I don't want to be your 'Friend'!? What do I have to do so that you can start seeing me as more than your 'Friend'? What is it she has that I don't, huh? Am I not good enough for you? Why is it that you always value her more than me?! Tell me Naruto?"

"W-What are you talking about?", Naruto asked as he stumbled a bit due to this sudden and unexpected aggressive gesture from Kaguya. He seriously has no idea why she was acting like this!

" You damn well know what I am talking about, Oh Great 'King' of mine! Don't act dumb with me! You know I am talking about what you have been doing with Hannah. I saw you two doing 'IT'. So, don't act like you have done nothing wrong.", Kaguya snarled as she started shaking him a bit from his collar, which looked like it was on it's last legs.

" That's enough Kaguya.", Naruo said seriously as he took a hold of her hands and eased himself out of her grip, finally knowing what has her so upset for whole last week.

Sighing a bit, Naruto closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts about this whole situation. He has to do something about this otherwise things will escalate badly for their relationship and he can't have that now, can he? No, he can't. He cares about her too damn much to let that happen to their relationship.

" I see now what has you so upset for this whole last week. I can understand that you are upset after seeing us like that and it is perfectly normal for you to be angry at me. I get all that but what I don't get is just what gave you the idea that you are not good enough for me?", Naruto asked as he stared directly in her eyes with a serious gaze, clearly indicating just how much this talk has effected him till now.

" Why would you think that I am good enough for you? I am not as strong as Hannah, neither have I known you as long she has. She is more mature than me and can take care of you better than anyone else. I have been trying my best to be the best 'Queen' that I can be, so that maybe one day you can start depending on me like you do with her. I have been working hard so that you can see my devotion to you too. I have even been doing my best to show you just how much you means to me. Just how much I care about you. Just how much I love you. But it's not enough, it's never enough because you have always preferred her over me and now I know that you will always prefer her over me.", Kaguya said as she finally went down to her knees with tears now falling freely from both of her eyes. Her body shook as she let out a chocked sob.

" Kaguya.", Naruto said as he too sat down on his knees and grabbed her in a tight hug.

" You dummy, how can you think that I don't care about you? Do you have any idea just how much you mean to me? I would never prefer her over you or vise versa. You both are equally precious to me. I love you just as much as I love her. Please don't ever think anything like this ever again. It pains me so much to see you cry.", he said as he tightened his hold on her, trying to make her understand that she is just as much precious to him as he is to her.

" T-Then why? Why have you been ignoring all my advances? I even slept naked in the same bed as you and yet all you did was hold me. Am I not desirable enough for you?", She asked, her voice heavy with all the emotions that she was feeling at the moment.

Having enough of her doubting herself, Naruto placed his fingers under Kaguya's chin and made her look up at him. Looking intensely in her tears filled eyes, he never gave her a chance to speak again as he quickly placed his lips upon hers, kissing her with all the passion that he could muster up.

Eyes widening in shock at suddenness of the kiss, all Kaguya was able to do was letting out a soft moan. Feeling his tongue probing at her lips, asking for permission to enter, Kaguya slowly opened her mouth allowing Naruto to taste her tongue and closed her eyes to enjoy the moment fully.

They kissed like that for a while, thouroughly enjoying each others taste. Their hands didn't remain idle either as Naruto had one of his hand holding the back of her neck while his other hand was slowly caressing her sides causing Kaguya to moan even more loudly as her own hands were roaming around his chest and shoulders.

Finally letting go of the kiss, Naruto placed his forehead on hers, his own eyes closed from the wonderful kiss that he just shared with his 'Queen'. Licking his lips in order to savor her taste, he asked," Does that answer your question about how much desirable you are to me? You have no idea how much I have been aching for this moment Kaguya-chan. The only reason why I never acted on these feelings before was because I thought you didn't feel the same way about me and before you say anything about sleeping in the same bed naked, you have to understand that it is quite normal for me since I have been sleeping like that since I was just a kid. With that being said, please don't ever doubt yourself or my feelings for you ever again. Ok?"

" I understand and sorry for acting like that. I know that you will have to marry more than just one girl but it's still not easy for us girls to share the person we love you know and seeing you like that with Hannah just made me so jealous that I forgot all the reasoning and acted like that.", Kaguya said as she placed her head on his shoulder and finally told Naruto about her feelings and the reason behind her anger.

" No no, I should be the one to apologise for being an idiot and never noticing just how difficult it can be for a girl to share their love interest with someone else. I know for a fact that I would have never been able to do it if our roles were reversed. So, yes I should be the one apologising, not you. Can you forgive me for being such an idiot Kaguya-chan?", Naruto asked as he nuzzled his face in Kaguya's hair and then placed a soft kiss on top of her head.

" All is forgiven My King, as long as you don't ever neglect one of us in favor of another. To tell you truth, I am not really ready for the kind of relationship that you have with Hannah-san. I know that I made a huge deal out of it but can we please take our relationship a bit slow. I want to enjoy every aspect of being in a relationship with you Naruto-sama.", Kaguya said as she looked up in his eyes.

Looking at her beautiful face, her puffy red eyes from all the crying she just did and her red cheeks, Naruto was not able to control himself and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Drawing back a bit Naruto then placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose and said while slowly caressing her long white hair," Your wish is my command, My Queen. We will go as slow as you want but don't expect me to refrain myself from kissing you. It will be a sin to not kiss someone so tasty though only I ever get to kiss you, to hold you and to be with you. Do you understand Kaguya-chan?"

" Of course, I understand Naruto-sama. You are my King and I am your Queen. I will never allow anyone other than you to ever touch me. But I have to say, you look so cute when you act all possessive like that.", Kaguya said as she let out a giggle at the end of her statement.

Glaring playfully at her, Naruto quickly picked himself and Kaguya up from the floor of his room and quickly threw her on the bed. Stalking towards her with a mischevious smile on his face, he said," Oh, so you think I am cute huh. Well woman, you have just released a tickling demon upon yourself by calling someone as manly as me, a cute boy. Now you are gonna get punished for your ."

Letting out a creepy evil laugh, he quickly jumped on the bed and started tickling her with all his might, using one of his hand to restrain her and the other to tickle her sides.

" S-Stop it Naruto-sama. Ah! Stop doing that. Please stop! I am gonna pass out!", Kaguya shrieked amidst all the tickling that she was receiving, trying her hardest to push Naruto away but was only being successful in making more room for him to tickle.

Laughing joyously, Naruto continued playing around with his 'Queen' before finally settling down on the bed beside her.

" You are a meany.", Kaguya muttered with a small pout on her face.

" So you say but I know that you love me.", he replied as his lips stretched into a huge smile showing his pleasure at the fact that he just said.

" Hmm yes, that I do. Aren't you a lucky guy?", She said while nuzzling into Naruto's side and started to caress his cheek all the while gazing at him lovingly.

" That I am.", Naruto replied as he took a hold of her hand and gave her palm a kiss before embracing her tightly.

They stayed in that position for a while, reveling in each others presence as Kaguya looked up at Naruto's face and said," Umm, Naruto-sama you know I was not the only one who saw you and Hannah-san in that compromising situation that day. Kuroka-san and Yoruichi-san were there too and they also saw the whole thing."

" Hmmm, I see. So, that is the reason why they have been acting so weirdly around me lately, huh? Tell me Kaguya-chan, are they angry at me too?", Naruto asked as he looked down at Kaguya all the while thinking that he has to work more on his detection abilities.

Shaking her head a bit, she replied," No, they are not mad at you. Atleast I don't think that they are. I don't know for sure Naruto-sama. Maybe after they return from their assignment with Hannah-san, you should talk to them. I know for a fact that Yoruichi-san likes you a lot. I don't think that it's love yet but she do like you more than as a friend. Kuroka-san on the other hand is a mytery to me. I don't even know what's going on in her head half of the time but even then I think that she likes you too."

" Hmm, you are right. Now that I think about it, Yoruichi-chan has been dropping a lot of hints lately and Kuroka-chan has done the same too. I will talk to them as soon as they return. But that's for later because right now this is our moment. So, let's just enjoy it and we can worry about everything else later. Now, I am feeling sleepy and I need my snuggling bunny to sleep with me too.", Naruto said as he started rubbing his face in the nape of her neck and placed a few light kisses around her collar bone, making her moan.

" Mhmm Naruto-samaaa, AH!"

" Shhhh Bunny-chan, go to sleep otherwise I will eat you up. Ok?"

" Ah! Yes master."

* * *

 **Timeskip:- 1 Year Later.**

It's been a year since Naruto and Kaguya had confessed their feelings for each other and they couldn't be more happy that they did. They have yet to do anything more sexual than a bit of groping and kissing but that was to be expected seeing as Kaguya wanted them to take their relationship slow and not rush into anything headfirst.

Kaguya's jealousy towards Hannah has all but vanished since she started dating Naruto and now she view her as more of a friend than competitor.

Naruto's relationship with Hannah has continued as it was before. They still didn't have sex yet but their sessions of 'unwinding' are becoming more and more frequent. It won't be long before one of them will make the decision of going all the way.

Though Kaguya and Hannah aren't the only girls in Naruto's life now for him to deal with.

Last year when Kuroka and Yoruichi came back from their assignment, Naruto as promised had a chat with them and it turned out that neither of them have any problem with his and Hannah's relationship. The only reason they were acting like that was because they were a bit embarrassed after seeing what they saw that morning. Well that and they were still trying to come to terms with their own feelings at that time. They are still not sure whether what they feel for Naruto is love or just some sort of hero worship mixed with physical attraction.

Well atleast Kuroka was still confused about her feelings but Yoruichi had came to terms with them few months ago and decided to wait for the right time so that she can tell Naruto about her feelings at the right moment.

Lastly, Naruto's relationship with Sona has improved a lot too. After dating for nearly two years, both of them are now a lot more open about their feelings with each other. They have even started kissing and Sona has even started acting more affectionately towards Naruto, but only in private.

Though spending time with his girls wasn't the only thing that Naruto did in this last year. He also went to Bael Clan's castle every once in a while to spar with his best friend Sairoarg, now that he is a Clan heir once again.

That's another thing that happened in the last year. Sairoarg was able to retain his former title as clan heir after defeating his younger step-brother in a fight for the title of Bael Clan's heir. By doing this Sairoarg has shown everyone that no matter what kind of power one may wield, he/she can still be defeated through pure guts, will power and lots and lots of hard work.

Currently we find Naruto in one of Gremory Clan's training field, having a spar with his father. Both of them were shirtless and were wearing only a pair of white baggy training pants with heavy weights attached to them. And from the looks of things it seems like this time around he was holding his own much better than he did last time when they fought.

Charging up their respective attacks, both father and son duo shot their own energy beams towards one another but as soon as both attacks collided with another, a huge explosion took place, engulfing both of them in the blast.

Soon the blast started to die down as smoke covered the area where the two were fighting and from within smoke came the sound of flesh hitting flesh, as if punches were being exchanged.

As smoke started to settle down, the view of father/son duo fighting in what appeared to be fast paced hand to hand combat became clear.

Giving out a yell, Naruto jumped in air and tried to kick Sirzechs head but his kick was stopped by his father's forearm who then quickly took a hold of his leg who then proceeded to swing him like a bat and tried to slam him on the ground but before he could do that, Naruto used the momentum and spun his body mid-air using his captured leg as a leverage and kicked him hard in face, forcing Sirzechs to let go of his leg as he stumbled back a bit and Naruto used this opportunity by cartwheeling backwards in order to gain some distance between themselves.

" That was a really good kick. You are getting stronger everyday Naruto.", Sirzechs said as he cleaned the blood coming out of his lower lip.

" Ofcourse I am getting stronger old man. I have to work really hard so that one day I can surpass you and _'HIM'_.", Naruto replied as he clenched fist and placed it infront of his chest in order to show his determination.

" At this rate, I am pretty sure that you will be able to hold your own against me at full power in few more years. Though it will take some more time before you can call yourself an equal of Raizen-sama. You have to understand son, Raizen-sama was in a league of his own. Before 'The Great War' he was known as 'The Most Powerful Entity'. The only one who was able to come near his power level was 'The Apocalyptic Beast Trihexa' itself. Heck, no matter how hard I try, I know for a fact that I will never be able surpass that man. So, don't push yourself too hard in order to reach his level because things like these takes time and your powers are still not matured enough. Do you understand what I am trying to say here Naruto?", Sirzechs asked, as he gave his son a serious look. He didn't want his son to hurt himself while trying to catch up with someone like Raizen. If Naruto keep training like this then one day he will be able to reach Raizen's level that's for sure but like he said, things like these takes time to achieve.

Giving a nod in reply, Naruto said," I understand what you are trying to say dad and I promise that I will not take any shortcuts or try to hasten my progress because I know that in long run it will just prove more harmful than anything else. Now, why don't we get back to our fight. I still have lots of new techniques I want to show you."

" Maybe next time Naruto. I have to attend an important meeting this afternoon and I won't be free till late in the evening. If you want to fight some more then I can call Beowulf to spar with you or you can always go to Bael clan and spar with Sairoarg-kun there.", Sirzechs said, as he started to walk back towards their home with Naruto quickly following to catch up with his father.

" Nah, I can't use my more destructive spells against Sairoarg and I am not really in mood to deal with Beowulf right now. I think that I will just take a trip to Familiar Forest with my peerage today. I've been ignoring it for a while now and today seems to be good time as any to take a trip to Familiar Forest. Plus another full moon won't be until next month and I don't want to wait anymore.", Naruto said with a contemplative look on his face.

" Sure, sounds good. But before you do that I have an assignment for you and you can only take one more person with you. I would suggest you ask Akeno-chan to accompany you on this mission. It's been more than two years since she became a devil and she has yet to go on any mission.", Sirzechs said, as he looked towards his son in order to get his answer.

Nodding his head in response, Naruto replied," Ri-chan has not been on any mission either old man. Why don't I take both of them with me to this mission?"

" No, Rias-chan is not ready for missions like these, Naruto. She's way too inexperienced and stubborn to follow your command like Akeno can. Rias-chan is not ready for something like this.", Sirzechs replied as he shook his head in a negative manner.

" You know this feels awfully like partiality right? And what is the mission anyway?", Naruto asked with a frown on his face.

" Believe what you will Naruto but I will not allow you to take Rias-chan on a mission just yet. She's is not ready for things like these. Akeno-chan on the other hand has already been in situations where her life was in danger before becoming a devil. All she really needs is experience and you are strong enough to keep her safe if push comes to shove and at the same time I am sure that you will not hinder her growth either. As for the mission, well there has been a rumor going around about sightings of a giant near Congo Basin in Human World. It's mostly forest area so you don't have to worry too much about collateral damage there. Though be careful, from what I have heard this giant is said to have mean temper. My sources have told me that few Fallen Angels tried to capture it but were crushed very easily for their trouble. If you see that you can't handle the situation then abort as soon as you can or call for backup. Your main priority in this mission is to try and invite this giant to join our side and if talk fails then you have my permission to use force if necessary. Do you have any questions regarding this mission?" Sirzechs asked after explaining the mission to his son. He has full faith in his son's abilities and knew that Naruto can handle this mission easily.

" Yes, just one. When do I leave?", Naruto asked with excitement clear in his tone.

" Right after taking a bath and picking up Akeno-chan for the mission.", Sirzechs replied with a chuckle at his son's enthusiastic tone and wished Naruto Good Luck before teleporting to his room in order to take a bath while his son did the same.

* * *

 **Few Hours Later:-**

 **Location:-** **Somewhere in the forest** **of Congo Basin.**

Congo Basin is known as one of the most dense and dangerous forest in the Human world. It's full of dangerous and rare breed of animals along with various types of plants and trees, some of them even being carnivorous in nature.

Some would even say that going in this forest alone is giving an invitation to death itself. This case is even more valid for young kids or teenagers. Yet here we find two teenagers roaming around in the forest like they own this place.

These teenagers are none other than Naruto Gremory and Akeno Himejima. They were given an assignment by 'The Lucifer' himself and when one of the mou gives you a mission, you damn well take it and complete it in the given time frame. Failure to do so can result in severe repercussions, not matter if you are related to one of mou's or not. That was the reason behind their presence in such place.

Both of them have been trying to locate this so called giant for a while now but have yet to succeed in their search. Finally having enough of just wandering around aimlessly, Akeno asked," How are we going to find our target Naruto-sama? We don't even know how he looks like or whether he's infact a he or a she."

" Don't worry about not knowing anything about our target, Akeno-chan. The person we are looking for, is someone really hard to miss seeing as he/she is a giant who can use magic. And I am pretty sure that a giant wielding magic will be very hard to miss.", Naruto said he looked around in order to find something out of place that can help them in their search.

" But Naruto-sama, I thought that the whole giant race was wiped off by Hunters nearly 100 years ago.", Akeno inquired with a frown on her beautiful face. She had read in one of the history books in Gremory library that several races like Giants, Mermaids, orcs and several others were all killed off by an organisation comprised of monster hunters, known as 'The Brotherhood'. Though it was also mentioned that every member of this organisation was killed nearly fifty years ago by a combined effort of Yokai, Fallen Angels and Devils seeing as it was becoming a major threat to anyone non-human in this world.

" Apparently not all of them are dead. Dad said that he heard some rumors about a giant being sighted in this forest by some fallen angels who took it upon themselves to capture it but were unsuccessful in their quest. Our mission is to locate and possibly convince this giant to come to our side and make an alliance with us.", Naruto replied as he turned towards Akeno and immediately became tense before signalling her to stop right where she was standing, which she did immediately.

" What's wrong Naruto-sama?", Akeno asked as she saw Naruto very slowly making his way towards her all the while staring intently in her eyes.

" Don't move Akeno.", Naruto said as he closed the gap between himself and the black haired beauty.

He kept moving forward till he was standing in her personal space and tilted his head down a bit in order to keep staring in her eyes, seeing as he was nearly a head taller than her. Taking one more step forward Naruto completely closed the distance between them and pressed his body against hers, causing her bust to mash up against his lower chest.

Heart rate rising Akeno blushed deep red as the boy she has a crush on was pressing himself against her and she can easily feel his hot breath on her lips as her own breath started to come in heavy pants.

" N-Naruto-sama?", she stuttered in a quite tone as her whole body started to heat up because of the intimate feel of Naruto's body against her's.

" Shhh, keep quite and close your eyes.", Naruto ordered as he started to raise his hand up slowly as if he was going to caress her cheek.

Heeding his command, Akeno closed her eyes as she too tilted her head upwards while slightly puckering her lips for a kiss.

But alas! The kiss never came.

Instead of being kissed, all she felt was a sudden rush of wind near her right ear and after that she felt Naruto pulling away from her body. The sudden lost of warmth caused her to open her eyes in order to see what just happened.

Standing infront of her was Naruto with what appeared to be Black Mamba in his hand. The snake's head was gripped tightly in his palm in order to stop it from opening it's mouth, while rest of it's body was coiled around Naruto's forearm very tightly, trying to snap the Gremory's bones so that it can escape from said boy's grip. But unfortunately for the snake, devils are made of much sturdier stuff than normal humans and even among devils, Naruto is considered an exception for his unreal strength.

" It's a Black Mamba, Akeno-chan. Very dangerous and poisonous snake. It's poison can kill even us devils given time to run it's course in our body without any sort of treatment. This snake can sense a person's fear or change in attitude. It's also one of the fastest snake and is considered as the most dangerous snake by humans. This place is crawling with dangerous stuff. You see that green plant with red spots over there?", Naruto explained as he pointed towards a fairly big plant with red markings all over it's body and what appeared to be leaves coming out of it's end.

Still not being able to say anything due to the sudden change in situation, all Akeno was able to do was give a silent nod in agreement.

" That's a Cobra Lily. It's a flesh eating plant which mostly targets insects but it can still bite off a toe finger or something if given a opportunity. We have to be careful of this place. The only reason as to why I know about stuffs like these is because mom basically shoved the knowledge for survival down my throat and Tanin loved to drop me off in various jungles when I was a kid, claiming that surviving on my own in a dangerous jungle is good for experience and training.", Naruto said while remembering how the huge purple dragon took it upon himself to train him in surviving skills. While Grayfia was against this type of training, Sirzechs thought that it would be better for Naruto if he went through this type of training too.

" Umm Naruto-sama, you do realize that there is a snake in your hand, right?", Akeno asked as she saw that Naruto was still holding onto the snake while seemingly lost in thought.

" Hmm, oh yeah. Well what do you know? I totally forgot about this little guy. Here, this should take care of it.", He said as his hand, the one holding onto the snake, started oozing out dark red energy which quickly disintegrated the snake. Not even a single speck of ash remained which can indicate that it ever existed in the first place.

" Anyway, we should resume our search but before that let me apologize for invading your personal space like that. I never meant to cause you any discomfort but had I moved in a threatening manner than it would have attacked you and I can't let any harm befall you. Atleast not on my watch.", Naruto continued as he tried to explain his previous action to Akeno and hoped that she didn't take offense to that. Though he has to admit that her body felt great against his. The feel of her incredibly soft breasts pressing against his chest was nearly too much for him bear. He almost lost control and would have kissed her had it not been for that snake.

" It's alright Naruto-sama. I don't mind being in close vicinity with you. You can do more than just invading my personal space and I promise that I won't mind.", Akeno replied with a sly smile on her face. Now that Naruto is not pressing up against her, she can think clearly again and act like she normally does along with getting a payback of her own.

" Is that so? Well I will hold you to that and we can even ' _Play'_ around a little bit after this mission is over with. What do you say Akeno-chan?", Naruto said with a teasing smile of his own.

Both of their relationship has been like this for a while now. They would always tease each other, trying to embarrass their counterpart but this was the first where they have ever been in such a close proximity. In a manner their relationship is exactly the same as Naruto's and Kuroka's just with less touching and groping.

Though before anything else could be said, both teenagers heard a loud crashing sound followed by slight tremors. This sudden intervention caused both teens to frown as they looked in the direction where the crashing sound came from.

" Hmm seems like we finally found our target but it also seems like someone got to them before us. Akeno-chan, tell me how is your magic training coming along?", Naruto asked in a serious tone while still staring in the direction of crash which was shortly followed by some other crashes and the ground shook again.

" Well enough to be of assistance in any way that I can be Naruto-sama.", she replied in a tense tone. Nervous about the fight that she was sure will be coming their way.

" Good. It looks like a fight is going on several miles ahead of us. We have to be careful so as not to aggravate our potential ally and if needed then we will intervene and make it look like we are trying to help them. There is no doubt that we have a fight on our hands right now. I need you to be vigilant Akeno-chan since we don't know what we are walking into. I will move on the ground and will make myself known to our host first while you will be following from the trees. You will stay hidden and search around the area for any hidden threats while I confront them directly. Don't come out of hiding until give you an order, is that clear?", Naruto ordered as he went into, what his peerage members like to call, his mission mode.

" Yes, Naruto-sama. Crystal clear.", Akeno responded with a nod of her head still feeling a little nervous.

" Good then, let's move. Oh and Akeno-chan?", He called before she could take off into the trees.

" Yes Naruto-sama?", she asked wondering what he wants to say.

" Don't worry I believe in you, you will do great and if something bad happens then I will protect you until my last breath. That's a promise of a lifetime.", Naruto said with a determined smile on his face showing his confidence in her skills.

Blushing bright red, she replied with a smile of her own and said," Of course Naruto-sama. I believe in you too and I also promise to be their for you whenever you need me."

Giving a nod to each other, both teens ran towards the sound of fighting in order to complete their mission.

* * *

Diane Matrona likes to think of herself as a very powerful individual and that is not far from the truth.

As a giant, Diane is several times larger than a normal human being and stood at the height of approximately 30 feet. She is a fair maiden, with purple eyes and medium length chestnut brown hair, which is tied up into two twin-tails. She has a particularly well developed and curvaceous body but her face is somewhat childlike with slightly chubby cheeks, big round doe eyes and full pouty pink lips. She has grey robes on her body as a means to cover her modesty.

Now, like mentioned before, Diane likes to think of herself as a powerful individual seeing as she had fought her fair share of enemies and not single one of them has ever managed to injure her.

Before now that is.

Her current opponents are proving themselves to be quite a nuisance at the moment. Well to be honest only one of them is proving himself to be a difficult opponent. The rest were merely watching the fight going on while tending to their injured comrades.

" YYAAAHHH!", she yelled as she swung her huge hammer 'GIDEON' down towards her opponent in order to smash him and paint the ground red with his blood.

 **CRASH!**

 **BOOM!**

The impact was so strong that it created a huge carter and shook the whole forest, uprooting many trees during the process.

" What's going on?!"

" She's a freak! A monster!"

" Let's get out of here before she kills all of us!"

" Shut the hell up you idiots! The fight is not over yet!"

The last statement was yelled by the supposed leader of this group of panicking Fallen angels.

He was a muscular with black hair and brown beady eyes. He stood at the height of 6 feet and wore a long sleeved black coat and black skin-tight pants as his garb. Coming out of his shoulder wings were three pairs of dark black feathered wings, solidifying his image as an imposing and strong Fallen Angel.

" But Harris-sama, she just tore up the whole field. Surely even someone like this guy couldn't have possibly survived that attack!", said a hysteric Fallen-Angel. This guy along with his 3 other companions are all one winged Fallen-Angels, with the exception of Harris of course.

" No, you are underestimating him. He is said to be one of the best mercenary out there. I would've been skeptical just like you had I not seen his power first hand.", Harris replied in a serious tone as he saw Diane looking around and thought that he too came to the same conclusion as him. _He_ is still alive.

And true enough, her attacker was indeed very much alive as he came out of her shadow and attacked her by slashing at her calves with his long sword. Though the attack was unsuccessful as Diane was able to detect his presence behind her dodged at the last moment in a spectacular show of speed and agility.

Not bothered by his attack being dodged, he attacked her head on this time. His whole body was covered in dark black shadows making it impossible for anyone to see his real features.

" **Shadow Dragon's Piercing Dark Wave!** ", he yelled as black shadowy energy covered his sword and he took off towards his opponent, covering the ground between them within a blink of an eye and jumped up in the air pulling his sword back, preparing for a slash.

Diane looked up just as he slashed down towards her, releasing a huge wave of black energy intent on grievously injuring the girl before him. Though just as the attack reached her, she blocked it her hammer and adjusted it in such a way that it directed the wave away from her.

Having successfully redirected the attack, she looked back and once again saw her opponent preparing another **Dark Wave** but at a much closer distance this time. Knowing that she has to block this attack too, Diane prepared her hammer to do just that but was caught off guard as a light purple arrow stabbed her left shoulder. The sudden sneak attack was able to distract her long enough for the Shadow Man to release his own attack towards beautiful giantess. Just as the attack connected, it kicked up a large amount of dirt covering her whole form.

Looking back towards Harris who still had his hand outstretched, indicating that he was the one who threw that arrow, The Shadow Man stacked towards the six winged Fallen-Angel and said in a raspy tone," **I Told You Not To Interfere With My Fight.** "

" Yes you did, but I saw the opportunity and I took it. You were taking way too long anyway. We have orders to capture that freak of nature and you are getting paid for your services. So, shut up and do as you are told to do if you want to get the rest of your money.", Harris said with a snarl on his face, fully believing that the person infront if him will do just as he was told because of the large of money they are paying to in order to get this job done.

That appeared to be the wrong to say on Harris part as The Shadow Man took a threatening step towards th six winged fallen angel while gripping his sword tightly, preparing it for an attack. Though he stopped in his tracks as everyone in the clearing heard a voice.

" Phew! Made it just time, Hahahaha."

Quickly turning around with their guard up once again both Harris and Shadow Man narrowed their eyes at the settling dust and readied themselves for an attack just in case. Both of their eyes narrowed as they saw what appeared to some sort of orange barrier protecting their target from any harm and standing in front of her was a red haired and yellow eyed teenager, coming out from his shoulder blades was a pair of devil wings.

" Well that was not very manly of you guys, ganging up on a beautiful maiden like that. Your mothers never taught you guys how to behave in a ladies presence and a beautiful one at that?", he asked while giving the Fallen Angels a flat stare.

" Who the fuck do you think you are?! Do you have any idea just who is it you are talking to? This is Harris-sama, one of the high ranking Fallen Angel of Gregory. Show some respect to your betters, you Devil scum!", one of the Fallen Angel minion shrieked out in a weird high pitch tone.

" Now be a good little Devil trash and kneel before Ha-!"

He never got to finish his sentence as a blast of dark red energy engulfed his head, disintegrating everything above his shoulders and leaving behind a perfectly cauterized headless body shaking from the shock before falling down with a dull thud.

" You should not speak when elders are talking, idiot.", The red haired devil replied before turning his attention towards Diane, totally ignoring the gaping Fallen Angels and a tense Shadow Man behind him.

" I apologize for the unsavory display, but that guy was getting on my nerves. Now, before anything else let me introduce myself to you. I am Naruto Gremory, Heir of Gremory clan and what is your name princess?", Naruto asked smoothly as he gave Diane a soft and polite smile.

" Ummm I am Diane Matrona. And just so you know I am not a princess.", Diane replied in a soft voice as she stared at the handsome young man who just saved her. Though it's not like that attack could've harmed her in anyway seeing as something like that can never hurt her too much. She is way more durable than that. Still this is the first time that anyone has ever tried to save her instead of attacking her.

" Nonsense, you are every bit princess I say you are. You are beautiful like one and from what I have just seen, strong like one too. So, yeah no matter what you say, you will always be a princess in my eyes.", Naruto finished once again giving her his best charming smile.

" Is that so. Ok then, you can call me that if you want to.", Diane replied with a small blush adorning her cheeks as she twirled the hair in one of her twin-tails with her finger and started looking everywhere but the Gremory heir, feeling bashful after being complimented for the first time in her life.

" Hey, Gremory what are you doing here? Don't tell me you are here for that freak as well.", Harris asked as he took a step forward while silently indicating his minions to get ready to attack on his command.

" Sigh, And here I was having such a wonderful chat with my friend here. You just couldn't stop yourself for few more minutes could you? Oh and her name is Diane, not freak. Talk to her like that again and I will tear your wings out of your back and shove them up your ass.", Naruto said as he turned around to once again face the Fallen Angels with a glare now present on his features.

" You fucking trash! I will kill you for talking to me like that. Boys show this Devil scum just who he is messing with.", Harris ordered his minions as he himself summoned a purple twilight arrow thinking that there is no way any devil could survive their attack seeing as Fallen Angels Twilight power and Angels Holy power are poisonous to devils.

" Hmm when will you idiots learn not to threaten someone who is clearly superior to you in terms of power. Heck, I don't even want to deal with weaklings right now. You can kill them if you want.", Naruto said while looking at his so called opponents with a bored look on his face, confusing everyone around him about just who he is talking to.

They were not able to dwell on that thought for long though as a Lightning bolt struck where they were standing, electrocuting everyone and burning their bodies to crisp. The only ones who were fast enough to evade the surprise attack were Harris and Shadow Man. The rest of Fallen Angels looked more like burned turkey than anything else.

" Ara it seems like I missed one filthy crow. Do you want me to kill this one too Naruto-sama?", Came a voice from trees as a figure soon followed and came out from their hiding spot to stand in front Harris and Shadow Man, lightning crackling around their hands indicating that this is the same person who just killed 3 Fallen Angels.

This figure was none other than Akeno Himejima.

" No Akeno-chan, that won't be necessary. Besides I don't think that you are ready yet to take on a foe like this.", Naruto said as he ordered her to stand down and let him handle things from there. He knew of her hate towards everything Fallen Angels related and the reason behind said hate. Both Rias and him have been trying to quell that hate in her heart and the disgust she feels about herself for having a Fallen Angel's blood flowing through her veins.

" That lightning! Tell me girl, are you by any chance Baraqiel's daughter?", Harris asked as he narrowed his eyes in concentration while studying Akeno's features.

" Don't take that man's name in my presence!", Akeno snarled as blue lightning surrounding her hands started to grow in intensity while making a strange buzzing sound.

" You are. Aren't you? You know it wasn't your father's fault that your mother died. He was indisposed when that tragedy took place. If you want then I can take you back to him and you will be free from these fucking devils.", Harris said as tried to make Akeno see reason and make her come to his side.

" I said don't take that man's name in my presence!", Akeno gritted out as she shot a lightning bolt at Harris. Though her attack was easily stopped by the six winged Fallen Angel who gave her a frown in return.

" It seems that you won't see reason easily. It's a pity actually, I wanted to help you reunite with your father but now I think that you are way too far gone. I can't in good conscience allow a Fallen Angel and Devil hybrid to live. I am sorry but I have to kill you now in order to stop this abomination you have become.", Harris said as he a purple light spear appeared in his hand and he chucked it towards Akeno.

Though before the spear could reach her, it was stopped by Naruto who had caught said spear in his bare hands, ignoring the burning sensation it causing to him.

" What did you just say?", Naruto asked in a quite tone as his hair covered his eyes casting a shadow over them. Dark red aura started to surround him as his energy level started to spike up. Small stones started to float in air as the ground itself started to shake from the pressure.

Covering the distance between themselves in a blink of an eye, Naruto snatched Harris by his neck with jst one hand while his other hand was still holding the purple light spear.

" I asked you a question, mongrel. What did you call her?", Naruto asked through gritted teeth as he started applying more pressure on Harris's neck making him choke from the tight grip and lack of air.

" I-I called her an abomination be-because she is one and so are y-you, you Devil scum.", Harris choked out as he clawed at Naruto's hand, trying his best to get free from his unbelievably strong grip.

" You can call me as many names as you want but the moment you insult or threaten one of my precious people, you have withdrawn your right to live. I don't take it lightly when someone threatens the people I love.", Naruto gritted out as he tightened his grip some more making the Fallen Angel go blue in face due to lack of air.

Gathering what little energy he could, Harris formed a small purple knife as he tried to stab Naruto with it but before he could, he was stabbed by his own spear, which was in Naruto's hand, through his heart.

Eyes widening, Harris looked down to see his own spear sticking out of his chest. Letting out one last strangled gasp, his eyes dulled as life left his body.

Throwing the now dead Fallen Angel away, Naruto looked towards The Shadow Man who has been silent till now and asked," Are you going to just stand there or do you want to fight too?"

" **You Took Away My Meal Ticket.** ", Shadow Man said as he took a step towards Naruto.

" Well he was being a douche. Besides you were already going to kill him yourself, I just did it before you could.", Naruto replied as he gave an uncaring shrug, not really bothered if this Shadow Man will try to attack him or not.

" **Yes That's True. I Was Going To Kill Him But Now It Seems That I Will Have to Settle With You Instead.** ", he said as he quickly jumped towards Naruto and went for a diagonal slash fully intending to cut the red head open.

Naruto immediately put his up as dark red energy covered his palm and extended forward a bit too, taking the shape of a sword.

 **Clang!**

Both steel and energy swords collided against each other as both opponents tried to push their adversary back. Giving a sudden shove, Naruto took a side step as he slashed at his opponent with his energy sword.

Reeling back a bit from the force, Shadow Man jumped back in order to gain some distance between themselves as he narrowly dodged another sash from Naruto. Regaining his footing, he too started to attack back and soon the two were engaged in a high paced sword fight.

Slash after slash, both tried to connect a hit with their opponent. Not once did either of them used punches, kicks or energy attacks. This was a pure sword battle.

Sometime during the fight Akeno had joined Diane, who was sitting on the ground cross legged with one hand under her chin, watching the match intently.

" Do you mind if I sit down beside you?", Akeno asked politely, her cheeks still red from Naruto's exclamation of her being one of his precious person.

" Hmm, Ya go ahead though know that if you try anything, I will kill you in a heartbeat.", Diane replied not even bothering to look towards the black haired beauty. There's no way she's going to miss even a single second of this fight, it's way too intense and awesome for her to remove her eyes from it. Though it was clear to her that this Shadow Man is more skilled than Naruto but Naruto was stronger and faster than Shadow Man.

" Do you mind if I ask you a question?", Akeno asked once again trying to start a conversation with the giant girl sitting beside her.

" Shoot.", Diane replied still not bothering to look towards her.

" Umm don't take this wrong way but are there any more giants in this forest other than you?", she asked while trying to be as polite as possible.

For the first time during their conversation, Diane looked towards Akeno with a frown on her face and said," What? You think that just because I big that I am a giant? Well for your kind information, I was not always like this. I don't know why but soon after unlocking my magic, my body started to grow and I became like this. Before that I too was of normal size just like you. I am not a freak so stop treating me like one!"

" I never said you are a freak Diane-san. I know what it feels like to be something that you don't want to be. I hate that part of myself but Naruto-sama and Rias-sama have never mistreated me for being who I am and I know for sure that they won't treat you badly either. Naruto-sama may me a bit flirtatious, egoistical, self centered and selfish person but deep down he is a very good person who will do just about anything those he care about." Akeno finished as she gazed lovingly at Naruto, which was kinda odd seeing as right now he was dueling his opponent with a bloodthirsty smile on his face.

" So, you and Naruto. Are you guys like in a relationship or something?", Diane asked softly as she tried to pretend like this topic was of no interest to her but eyes were a dead give away that Naruto has made a huge impact on the beautiful giantess.

" Heheheh, no we are not in a relationship...yet. I would like to be in one with him but that's for later, right now what matters is your condition. You said that you were a normal sized person before unlocking your magic, correct?", Akeno asked as she fully turned towards Diane who gave her a confused nod, not understanding where this was going now.

Looking at her confused expression, Akeno continued," Well there is Genius Devil in Underworld by the name of Ajuka Beelzebub. He is the head of research and technology development department of Underworld. He is also Naruto-sama's Godfather. I am sure that he will be able to help you if you want to return to your normal size once again."

" You are not playing with me, are you? Because if you are then I will seriously kill you right here right now.", Diane asked with a frown on her face as her grip on GIDEON tightened.

" No, I am not lying Diane-san. I can not say for sure if he will be able to help you or not but if there is even a tiny chance of you being able to live normally again then I think that you should take it. And believe when I say that if anyone can help you then it's him.", Akeno replied with a completely serious face. She can feel somewhat connected to Diane seeing as both have something that neither of them want to be.

Staring intently in her eyes, Diane searched for any kind of lie or deception but found none. So with a nod she said," Ok, I will hold you to that but know that if you betray the trust I am putting in you then I will do everything in my power to make you regret the day you were born. Now be quite it seems like this fight is about to end.

And sure enough after what felt like hours but were only few minutes both Naruto and Shadow Man jumped apart from each other and readied themselves for their last attacks.

There were several white cracks on Shadow Man's body as his right hand was shaking from overexertion and his breaths were coming in short pants showing that he was on his last legs.

Standing in his opposite direction was Naruto, who also had several rips on his clothes but other than that he appeared to be totally fine. His breathing was calm, there was not even a hint of sweat on his forehead.

" **You Have Been Holding Back On Me.** ", Shadow Man said as tried to regain his breathing.

" That I have. I wouldn't want you to die so soon, you know. This is the first time someone other than my best friend has been able to hold their own against me what I am using 50% of my strength and speed. That's really saying something, you know. I am impressed, though I do have to admit that you are a better swordsman than me. You are just lacking in strength and stamina.". Naruto replied a huge smile on his face. He has been fighting many opponents from various races but this is the first time where someone has given his such a challenge in a life and death fight.

" **I Don't Think That I Can Fight You Much** **Longer. Let's Finish This With A Last Attack. Though Before That Tell Me, You Mentioned That You Are Gremory Heir, Right?** ", Shadow Man asked as he was finally able to regain his bearing and stood up straight.

" Yes I am the current heir of Gremory Family, one of the 72 pillars of underworld.", Naruto replied as he himself wondered where this going to.

" **Good Then. Let's Make A Bet. If I Win Then You Will Give Me Any Amount Of Money I want But If You Win Then I Will Swear My Allegiance To You. But Remember I Will Serve You And You, I Will Not Take Orders From Anyone Else.** ", Shadow Man said as he readied his sword for his last attack. His pride commands him to offer his services to the one who has gained his respect.

" Very well, I can agree to those terms. Though before that atleast tell me your name?", Naruto asked as he too readied his energy sword for their last clash.

" **Defeat Me And I Will Gladly Tell You Everything About Myself, Including My Name.** "

Taking that as a que to attack, both warriors gave a roar as they dashed towards each other, their swords pulled back.

Finally reaching their opponents, both slashed at each other as they skidded to a stop. Their backs facing each other.

" Hmm looks like it's win huh?", Naruto said in a soft tone as he stood up, his right shoulder bleeding from the cut he just sustained from his opponents sword.

" **Yeah Looks Like It. Oh And You Asked For My.** It's Rogue.", The now known as Rogue said as his shadowy body got covered in white cracks and the black shadows broke away like glass finally revealing the person beneath that Shadow Armor.

Rogue is a young man around the same age as Naruto. He has dark black hair with bangs falling on his forehead and covering his left eye. For Clothing he wore black trench coat with golden designing and leather pants.

" Well, thanks for the good fight, Rogue. But as per out bet I-", Naruto never got to finish his sentence as Rogue fell to the ground with a thud. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, showing that he was indeed unconscious.

" Ara Ara, it seems like you hit him a bit too hard Naruto-sama. The poor guy is unconscious now. Though I love it about you, your ability to dish out pain, it's so ...Ah Alluring.", Akeno said in a teasing tone as she appeared near Naruto along with Daine, who was still twirling her hair with a blush on her face and was looking everywhere but at Naruto, trying her hardest to avoid eye contact with the red haired devil.

Giving a sheepish chuckle, Naruto said," Yeah, sorry about that. I got a bit too excited near the end of our fight and ended up using more force than required. Anyway, since I won the bet then Rogue will be coming with us and from what I heard Diane-hime will be coming too. Right?"

" You heard that? But we were a good amount of distance away and you were busy fighting. How can you hear us during all that?", Diane asked with a skeptical look on her face and finally making an eye contact with Naruto, though she blushed again as she his smile aimed at her.

" Yeah I heard all of that. These pointy elf like ears are not just for show you know. I can hear from a great amount of distance, no sweat.", Naruto said with amusement clear in his voice.

" Ah, I see. If that's how it is then alright. And yes I will be coming with you guys but that's only because you never tried to attack me, unlike those idiots before you. Also I will warn you once again, don't try to betray the trust I am putting in you. If you did then I will make your life living hell. No matter how cute you are, I will hurt you.", Diane said with a serious look on her face for the first time while talking to Naruto.

" I give you my word as Gremory Heir, Nothing bad will happen to you as long as you are by my side. And I will also talk to Uncle Ajuka about your problem so don't worry about that either. Now, Akeno-chan prepare the teleportation circle for Gremory Estate.", Naruto said as he picked up Rogue like a sack of potatoes on his shoulder. His injury having already been healed.

" Yes, at once Naruto-sama."

A large red circle, with rose emblem in it's center, lit up beneath them as Naruto once again looked at Diane and said," Let me show you my home Diane-hime."

And with that all four teleported to underworld, none of them noticing a pair eyes looking at them from their hidden spot, their owners mouth splitting into a huge grin and said," Hmmmm Naruto Gremory huh? Interesting. Very interesting."

* * *

 **And That's It For 6th Chapter!**

 **Like I said earlier, this is a new style of writing I tried in this chapter. So do tell me which one you guys prefer. This one or the Previous one.**

 **A lot happened in this chapter and I hope it was satisfactory enough. I tried to add some emotions in the starting with Naruto and Kaguya romance scene though it was a bit difficult but I just used a bit of my own experience and winged it.**

 **Like i have said before many times. If you guys have any questions then just review of PM me. I will try my best to answer them though try to create an account before asking them. That will make it easier for me to answer your questions.**

 **Also I am always open for Suggestions, so don't hesitate in giving them.**

 **Harem:- Hannah, Kaguya, Yoruichi, Kuroka, Rias, Akeno, Sona, Kushina, Diane and Ravel.**

 **This is the Harem for now, it will evolve along with story.**

 **Peerage:-**

 **King:- Naruto**

 **Queen:- Kaguya**

 **Bishop 1:- Kuroka**

 **Bishop 2:- ?**

 **Knight 1:- ?**

 **Knight 2: ?**

 **Rook 1:- Yoruichi**

 **Rook 2:- ?**

 **Pawn 1:- Hannah**

 **Pawn 2:- ?**

 **Pawn 3:- ?**

 **Bye Bye everyone. See you guys next time.**

 **Gogeta444 Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This Is Not A Chapter!**

 **This notice is written to inform all of my readers that I won't be able to update anything for a month.**

 **My Semester Exams will be starting very soon and I have a lot to study, so I will not be updating anything before the end of December or beginning of January.**

 **I know that it is a little bit dissapointing but education comes first.**

 **At first I was not going to write this note seeing as I myself find these types of things as annoying but after getting a few PM's, I thought that it would be better if I post this Author's Note.**

 **Anyway, I may not be doing any writing this month but that does not means that I will not be answering to any queries that any of you may have so feel free to ask anything that you guys want. Also I am putting up a poll about which story you guys want to read next time update.**

 **The winning story will become my main focus for next five chapters, so keep in mind while voting that the most voted story will be the only one which I will update next and will keep updating it regularly for five more chapters before focusing on my other stories.**

 **This chapter will be taken down after 1 month.**

 **See you all then.**

 **Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and Happy New Year in advance to everyone.**

 **Till next time.**

 **Gogeta444**


End file.
